


The Great Wall of Derek

by ConchyJoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alliances, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek's past abuse (dub con), Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Happy Ending, Human Alpha Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, No Darkness as no sacrifice, Omega!eventually!Alpha!Derek, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Piles, Season 3B AU, Top Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott, Werewolf Culture, bottom!Derek, learning to love again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 44,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConchyJoe/pseuds/ConchyJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had always hidden behind an emotional wall to protect himself since Kate.  And rightly so, look what loving means: he lost his family, was used by the Darach and now has given up his Alpha Spark for Cora.  Stiles couldn't let him go without telling him how he feels for Derek.  Both find that their unrequited love isn't as unrequited as they thought.  It is now up to Derek if he is willing to give love another shot.  Whatever his decision it sets them off on a new chapter of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know know what you think with your comments and kudos. Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some have said that the first few chapters are a bit schmaltzy. If that's not your thing and you prefer to miss that and get to the more action parts go to Chapter 9. I'll put a quick summary at the beginning of Chapter 9 so that you haven't missed the plot.

Cora woke up in her hospital bed feeling normal again, all the waves of pain and incoherency had gone; she was just left feeling very weak. She looked around and saw Derek was unconscious on the floor, she began to panic. From the shadows, Uncle Peter emerged saying 

"Derek, against my better wishes, sacrificed his Alpha Spark to save you. Put these on and we'll get him out of here". 

In shock at what she'd heard, Cora dressed in the clothes that Peter had thrown at her and hooked her head under one of Derek's arms as Peter did the same on the other side and they dragged him to the Toyota. 

"I don't know how long he is going to be unconscious and I'm not sure what state he'll be in when he wakes. I've only heard of this happening in theory, I've never heard of any Alpha doing this in practice", 

Peter told Cora as he drove back to the loft with Derek sprawled out on the back seat. Cora was stunned that Derek would do this for her, she hadn't been the best of sisters or betas since she had returned to Beacon Hills, yet Derek was willing to sacrifice both his alphadom and the Hale territory which had been theirs since California had been settled. There was no way that they could hold the land against any land-hungry Alpha as they were all now Omegas. The fear and the magnitude of Derek's sacrifice hit her together with an immense feeling of affection for her big brother.

After getting back to the loft, and opening the door, Peter unhitched himself from under Derek saying 

"I'm off to check where we stand on the Darach and the Alphas front" 

and left Cora there on her own with her brother. As Derek was a dead weight and she was still feeling so weak she couldn't do anything more than ease Derek onto the floor and make sure he was comfortable. She leaned against him and, resting his head on her shoulder, she ran fingers through his hair as their mother had done so many years ago when they were tired after the full moon when they had first shifted. After what felt like hours, Derek started to stir. He saw his sister and smiled and then drifted back to sleep while Cora continued to pet him. 

Realising how thirsty and hungry she was feeling, she got up made some sandwiches and got some bottles of water and came to sit by her brother again. She was drinking one of the bottles of water when she saw that Derek had woken again and was looking at the bottle. 

"Do you want one? I've got one for you here."

She held it out but Derek didn't move to take it and she saw the shock and fear on his face, he couldn't move. 

"Ssh, Derek, it's okay, you're just wiped out. Here" 

and she held the bottle to his mouth while holding her hand underneath his mouth for any drips. Once he had taken his fill, she broke her sandwich into tiny pieces and then fed Derek. Once finished she continued to stroke Derek saying 

"It's all going to be fine, big bro".

To her surprise she heard the door open, she hadn't heard any car or even footsteps on the stairs. There stood Stiles with a gash on his head and dust on his clothes 

"Derek! Cora! You're okay, thank God". 

He came in rushing towards them both. Seeing that something was not right, he slowed down and dropped down on his knees in front of them both, 

"What's wrong?". 

Warm amber eyes looked at both of them with such worry and care that something eased in Cora's chest. She knew that everything would be fine now as Stiles would work out what to do. 

"We're okay, Stiles, Derek saved me but sacrificed his Alpha power to do it. He'll be fine but he's no energy to move any of his limbs at the moment and he can't talk". 

Stiles lifted his hand to pet Derek as Cora was doing but stopped himself and instead squeezed Derek's shoulder. 

"Okay, let me help you get your brother to the bed, he'll be more comfortable". 

After getting him there, Stiles and Cora took off Derek's shoes, socks, jeans and Henley and laid him under the comforter in just his briefs after Stiles had plumped up his pillows. 

"Can I borrow your keys to the Toyota and the loft, my Jeep got into a crash. I'll be gone about twenty minutes to get some things and will be right back. Can you look after Derek while I'm gone? Don't open the door for anyone". 

She nodded, Stiles gently stroked Derek's arm while Cora got the keys. He then left after having locked the door to the loft behind him. 

"See it's all going to be okay", 

Derek rolled his eyes and Cora smiled down at Derek and kissed his forehead. 

In less than twenty minutes, the door opened with a breathless Stiles carrying a big black bag which he dropped on the floor by the bed. He took out a bag of mountain ash, saying 

"I'll look after Derek, can you go help Scott look for the Darach? and watch out for the twins. He's by the school. I'm going to put mountain ash round the bed and the windows and doors to keep everyone out while Derek's like this." 

While Stiles laid the ash out round the windows, Cora hugged her brother and kissing him on the cheek walked to the door with Stiles following her. 

"Be careful" 

Stiles warned 

"and call me if you've any problems. Text me every twenty minutes in any case so I know you're okay". 

Cora hugged Stiles saying 

"Look after him". 

Stiles smiled and, closing the door after her, said 

"Always".


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles came with the bag of mountain ash and proceeded to lay a large circle around the bed. He took off his shoes, socks and chinos and then got in the bed with Derek dressed only in his t shirt and Batman boxers. He scooted over to Derek and held him in his arms. 

"Derek, I know you and I know that you'll leave after this. God knows, I don't blame you and so this is the last chance I'll ever get to tell you this. The fact that you can't stop me is a bonus". 

Derek could feel Stiles trembling but after Stiles took a calming breath he continued 

"I love you. I know you don't feel the same, God I don't even know if you even think we're friends, but I wanted you to know. It's not because you're the hottest looking person I've ever seen, which you are by the way, but what's inside you. You've sacrificed for your pack all the time, you've always put them first. You treated Scott, who's been a dick to you since the beginning, like a brother and forgave him when he used you for his own ends with Gerard. You gave Isaac the power to protect himself against his dad and when his dad was dead you gave him a home, cured Erica's epilepsy and gave Boyd somewhere to belong. You told them the risks before biting them unlike Peter with Scott and you've looked after them.

"Now, I know that's a touchy subject because of the Alpha pack and what happened to Erica and Boyd, but you're good. You forgave your creepy Uncle when he came back from the dead and you're willing to die in order to save us all when fighting Ennis. Look what you've done now, you've given up everything for Cora. You're the bravest person I've ever met, the things that you've faced: even the strongest would've crawled into the smallest hole and never have come out. You've stood up to them all. I know you've this Great Wall of Derek going on which stops us seeing through to the real you but I can see it, I've learned to look over the Wall and I know you are a good person that has had really shitty things happen to you. Every day you amaze me".

Stiles stopped speaking for a while and continued to hold Derek firmly in his arms. 

"I want you to trust me on this, know that whatever you may think, you're loved, that someone cares for you and that in my arms you're safe and home. I know Wolves mate for life and that you love only your mate until your mate dies. Once mated, it is a physical impossibility for you to react to another person. You become E.D.-central. I can see why you don't think much of human love. That's speciesist, Derek. Just because Wolves are like that, doesn't mean that Humans can't be like that too. My Dad still wears his wedding ring and has never looked at another woman". 

Stiles faltered for a second and when he continued his words were thick with emotion 

"He loves my Mom as much today as he did when she was alive, that is more than you wolves can say. My Dziadzia has never looked at anyone since my Babunia died and that was over forty years ago. So I can say with certainty that us Stilinskis once we love, love forever and so I'll always love you."

"Now, I've said what I needed to say, go to sleep now in the arms of someone who loves you. I'll stay awake and watch over you. Do you need anything? the Bathroom? Blink once for yes and twice for no". 

Derek blinked twice and Stiles, after breathing a sigh of relief, pulled Derek even closer to him, tucked Derek's face into the crease of his neck and while one hand petted Derek's hair the other made lazy circles over Derek's back. In minutes Derek was asleep. 

In the morning, Derek woke up warm and comfortable. When he came to his senses, he realised he was lying on Stiles's shoulder and was in his arms. Stiles look down and said, 

"Morning, Derek, how're you feeling?" 

Derek couldn't still move or speak. 

"Do you need the Bathroom? One blink for yes blah, blah." 

Derek realised that he needed to piss and so he blinked once. Stiles, gulped and said 

"I suppose you can't get to the bathroom and I can't carry you. Good job I made a trip back to the hospital for some supplies." 

He dug in the bag he had left at the side of the bed and held up in triumph a bed pan and urinal. 

"Let's hope it is just the urinal you need". 

Derek blinked once as forcefully as he could. 

"Thank God. I know this's going to be awkward, especially after my confession but we've got to do this." 

So Stiles pulls Derek onto his back and then after having plumped up the pillows again, pulled Derek into a sitting position. He went into the bathroom to get a towel and a wet cloth and then having laid the towel underneath Derek pulled down Derek's briefs and then with two fingers placed Derek's dick in the head of the urinal while looking away. 

"Whenever you're ready." 

At first, because of the strangeness of the situation Derek couldn't do anything but in the end his need was greater and his bladder opened. Once he had finished, Stiles took the urinal away and closed the lid. He then got the wet cloth and washed Derek's genitals, dried them and pulled back up his briefs. 

"We've never to mention this to anyone, but just know I don't mind helping you and it'll be easier from now on". 

Stiles took the towel, cloth and urinal into the bathroom and Derek could hear the water running as Stiles washed out the bottle and cloth. Stiles came back with a bowl, a different cloth and towel and washed Derek's face, neck, hands, armpits and arms and then dried him. 

Stiles went into the kitchen and came back with some oatmeal and fishing in his bag pulled out some Gaterade. He then fed Derek and washed it down with Gaterade. Once all the food was eaten and the drink gone Stiles asked Derek if he needed any more food which Derek blinked no. Stiles smiled at Derek, and continued 

"Okay, I'll just brush your teeth." 

He pulled out a new toothbrush from his bag and some toothpaste and then a bottle of water. He put the paste on the brush and then lifting Derek's lips out of the way, brushed his teeth. He then put the bottle of water to Derek's mouth so Derek could swill and then holding the bowl below Derek's mouth let Derek spit. Smiling at Derek with pride at a job well done, Stiles added 

"Okay, if you give me a few moments, I'll just do the 'three S's': Shit, Shower and Shave". 

After taking all the things he had used on Derek to the kitchen, he then rummaged in his bag for a towel, shower gel, his own toothbrush and a new pair of boxers and t shirt Derek watched Stiles go to his bathroom.

When Stiles emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam dressed in new boxers and t shirt, Stiles came straight over to the bed. He pulled Derek back down into a lying position. He pulled out a book from his bag, climbed into the other side of the bed and having scooted over to Derek, got himself comfortable and then pulled Derek back onto his shoulder. 

"You're still exhausted, Derek, I've spoken to the guys, they're all okay. Deucalion has gone and the twins are no longer alphas. They're still looking for Darach but we're all okay. So you should rest. I'll watch over you and just read". 

Holding the book with one hand and stroking lazy circles into Derek's back with the other, he began to read out loud from The Story of Edgar Sawtelle. Derek was listening but again sleep overtook him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Derek woke up the next time, he felt more alive and found that he could move even if every muscle in his body ached. Instead of pulling away from Stiles embrace he took a deep breath and took in Stiles's scent.

Stiles looked down at Derek and smiled and went back to reading his book while still stroking lazy circles on Derek's back. 

"Did you mean what you said last night?" 

Derek asked in a croaky and broken voice. Stiles stilled his hand on Derek's back and look at Derek. 

"That I love you? Yes, I meant every word but don't kill me for comforting you, you needed someone to look after you and you needed to know that I love you and I needed to know you knew". 

Derek looked at him directly in the eyes and Stiles gulped. 

"Stiles, you're my mate". 

The next thing Derek knew his head was hitting the bed as Stiles sat suddenly upright squeaking 

"What?". 

"You're my mate, Stiles, I've known for a while but I'm not good for you and you deserve better than me" 

Derek said in a voice that sounded even more broken. What happened next was something Derek didn't expect. Stiles jumped on top of Derek and then bit Derek on the junction between the neck and the shoulder until he drew blood. He then licked it and said 

"Mine, no take-backs". 

In his shock, Derek's wolf worked on autopilot, Derek said 

"Yours" 

and then bit Stiles in exactly the same way and licked the wound. He growled 

"Mine"

to which Stiles said 

"Yours, oh yes, I'm all yours, no refunds buddy".

It was done, Derek and Stiles had both claimed each other. Derek's brain was full of the warm and fuzzies, he had claimed his mate or more accurately his mate had claimed him. He needed to rationalise these events by getting away but this need was overwhelmed by the need to bury his nose into his claiming mark on Stiles and smell both their scents merging together. From Stiles, all he could hear was giggles. Then Stiles stopped, hugged Derek tightly saying 

"Welcome home, my mate, my love, I've missed you".

Derek pulled himself back onto Stiles's shoulder and threw his leg and arm over his mate's body and snuggled into Stiles. Stiles embraced Derek tighter and said 

"My Snugglewolf". 

Derek smiled at Stiles saying 

"I should have known you'd have acted without thinking and giving you all those books on werewolf lore so you knew about claiming may have been a mistake, but on balance, I'm glad that you did" 

and then kissed Stiles's chest. Stiles looked at Derek with his amber eyes and they were completely focussed on Derek. Stiles replied 

"I'm glad I did too". 

However, his smile dropped and he look at Derek saying 

"I've only one request as your mate, Derek, but it is a big thing. When we're together like this, I always want you naked physically, mentally and emotionally. I want no barriers between us, I always get the raw you. Never again will you hide behind the Great Wall of Derek and you'll always share when you're happy, sad, scared, excited, anxious or relaxed and any other emotion. All your thoughts and history are shared with me and your body is always open to me. I promise to offer you the same."

Derek rolled onto his back, looked up at the ceiling and after having taken a swallow to try to clear the lump in his throat said 

"That is a big thing, Stiles, I've been closed off for so long. I can only promise that I'll try but I can't say that I'll always succeed". 

Stiles pulled Derek back onto him and said 

"That is all I ask but I'll call you on your BS if you don't share. Now, in public, I'll allow the 'GWoD' to exist but not when we're alone." 

Then Stiles curled up over Derek and caressing Derek's stomach and chest he pressed kisses along Derek's jaw until he met the corner of Derek's mouth which he licked along. Derek turned into the kiss and opened his mouth to accept the sloppy kisses from Stiles which showed no finesse but total devotion. Derek was in bliss. Then Stiles stopped, pulled himself down Derek's body and then pulled Derek's briefs down and then pushed them off with his feet. He did the same with his own. "I said Naked, Derek"and laughed and pulled himself completely onto Derek so that each part of their bodies were touching. Derek was definitely in bliss now.


	4. Chapter 4

After further make-outs, some more food and drink, Stiles phone rang. Looking at the number he picked it up saying 

"Cora, what's wrong?.... you're all fine, that's great news. Derek's getting better, he's still very weak. He's sleeping all the time....... It'd be better if you stayed in my room while I get Derek back on his feet. I think he is feeling vulnerable as a beta and I'll feel better knowing you're there to keep my Dad safe. Have you told anyone about Derek? ...... Just that he healed you. No, great. Don't tell them it cost him his Alpha spark yet. I think it's good for everyone to see this as Hale territory still. I'll talk to Scott about it soon." 

Stiles rolled back onto Derek and kissed him. 

"We're alone for now" 

Stiles chuckled while wiggling his eyebrows. Derek put his hands on Stiles's hips, pulled him closer and started to grind his erection into Stiles's hip. Stiles stilled and said 

"Derek, Stop!". 

Derek instantly stopped and pulled away from Stiles to the furthest part of the bed and curled in on himself. 

"You don't want me"

he whimpered. Derek hadn't known that he could go from such euphoria to such cataclysmic agony in such a short time, why had Stiles claimed him only to reject him straight afterwards? Stiles said in a strong but warm tone 

"Derek, turn and look at me, GWoD down". 

Derek turned round to face him but stayed in his foetal position. Stiles smiled at Derek. 

"Derek, my mate, my only love. I want you. I want you when I wake, every time I breathe and I dream about you when I sleep. Don't think I don't want you. I love you and will want you for ever." 

Derek blinked, and let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. 

"Then why'd you stop me?". 

Derek uncurled and looked at Stiles in confusion.

Stiles grabbed Derek and pulled him into his side and lifted Derek's head onto his shoulder. 

"Derek, I stopped you because I'm not yet 18 and I never just want to have sex with you" 

Stiles gripped Derek tighter when he felt Derek go rigid in his arms and start to pull away. 

"I never want to have sex with you because I only ever want to make love to you. When we do, I want it to be the most fundamental joining of us with every part of us both human and wolf open to the other. That isn't now and I don't want to sully it before that. I don't know if you see it this way but you've been raped both by Jennifer and by Kate and so you and I will have to talk about this before we explore that side of our relationship. As your mate, your wolf wishes to consummate our joining as we're not fully mated until we have but the human side of you needs to be nurtured and needs time to heal. We've a lifetime together, we don't have to rush". 

Derek looks at Stiles and says 

"I wasn't raped, Stiles, I've always consented".

Stiles held Derek and kissed him and put his fingers through Derek's hair. Derek moaned as his body reacted to the touch, he was going to swallow the moan but remembered Stiles wanted him Naked and so he didn't stop the moans from coming and the purr from the wolf at being shown such comfort from his mate. 

"Derek, Jennifer was the Darach, she used the virginal sacrifices to seduce you and some how managed to hijack our mate bond to make you fall in love with her. Don't forget, she used it on my Dad as well and he told me that when she took him, he kissed her and at that moment he'd never loved anyone as much. He said he'd have done anything for her when under her spell. I told him that it wasn't real and that I know he loves only Mom and that he did nothing wrong. Derek, she did the same to you. When would you have taken someone to your bed after having only known them for a few moments. Your trust issues have trust issues. You may have consented but only in the same way that someone plied with Rohypnol can consent. She used you, Derek, because you're the most amazing person in the world and the bravest and she needed those qualities, not to mention that you were an Alpha. Derek, I don't blame you, you're a victim. I love you and will always love you. I know you thought it was real with her at the time but I hope you can tell the difference now: when I hold you and kiss you it's because I love you and I have no hidden agenda other than the desire to be with you."

Derek took the comfort being offered and began 

"When I was injured after falling from the roof with Ennis, I came looking for you at the school. I knew I needed you. I was almost dead and my wolf needed its mate. When I got there, you weren't there but I smelled Jennifer. She knew what I was and she took me back to my loft, she was my only option. When she got me on my bed she stroked my neck, I felt this overwhelming desire for her and she lent over me from behind and kissed me and I pulled her down into the kiss. All my wounds healed and I felt on top of the world, she was kissing me and I loved her so much. All I wanted was to be with her. At that moment, it made so much sense. She was my age, she knew about me and was willing to help and she loved me and I loved her. She also looked and acted like you. She even smelled almost the same as you. It didn't see it then but she moulded herself so that I'd love her. That continued until I had to choose between you or her. When it was a choice between believing her or you, you won and the spell was broken. She used me to get to her sacrifices and used me to manoeuvre Deucalion and Kali where she needed them to be. Stiles, you're better off without me, I only bring misery." 

Tears sprung up in Derek's eyes and for the first time in forever, he finds himself crying. Stiles holds him tight and says soothingly 

"Let is all out, Derek, I've got you, I won't let you fall and I'm never letting you go, no take-backs remember" 

and it is like a dam breaks and Derek just finds himself wailing. He wept for his body being used again, for his trust and heart being trampled on; the new people that had died because of him. He even wept for the loss of the Hale Alpha Spark which he shared with his Mom, Laura and unfortunately Uncle Peter. The only thing keeping him grounded was Stiles's kisses and his constant litany of 

"I love you Derek, I'll love you for ever, I've got you, Derek.". 

He hadn't realised how much Jennifer had hurt him until that moment mainly because he was used to pain and felt like he deserved it. For the first time, someone was telling him that he didn't deserve it and for the first time he believed them. 

He doesn't know when it happened, but Derek woke in the middle of the night with Stiles star fished on his front with his head, an arm and a leg over Derek's body. Probably because he could feel Derek looking at him, Stiles awoke and looked at Derek. He curled himself around Derek, lifted Derek's arm so it was acting as his pillow and then nuzzled his nose in Derek's armpit, licked it and kissed it. Derek looked at him in wonder and said 

"What was that for?", 

Stiles went back to his nuzzling and said with twinkling eyes, 

"'Cos you smell amazing, you taste amazing and because I can. Now let's go back to sleep and hopefully you'll be more mobile tomorrow". 

Derek went to sleep cocooned in Stiles arms, engulfed in their combined scent and he remembered what Stiles had said "In my arms you are safe and home". He had never felt at home since the fire and he had felt so alone even when surrounded with people. In Stiles's arms he felt such contentment and such a feeling of home, he had thought he had been in love before, but now that he had the real thing, he knew how wrong he had been.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek woke up to Stiles stroking the hairs on the back of his neck. 

"I'm so pleased to be your mate, Derek, and get the real you all to myself. These hairs on the back of you neck are by far the best part so far. You're so sleep warm and these hairs are damp as you've sweated in your sleep. And look at how your eyes look with sleep and how pliant you are in my arms. And let's not get to your snuffling in your sleep until you could get you nose planted in my neck. You're adorable and you're all mine". 

Stiles smiled down at Derek like the cat that had got the cream and kissed him while still playing with the small hairs at the back of his neck. Derek kicked the covers off himself and stretched. Stiles looked at Derek greedily as all his Derek was on display for him. 

"Do you like something you see, sailor?" 

Derek added cheekily. Stiles went completely red from his chest up to the tops of his ears but the grin on his face and the laugh in his eyes never changed. He laughed and said 

"I like all of you" 

and then kissed Derek on the nose, the chin, the neck, each nipple, with each kiss he staked his claim by adding "Mine". He then moved back up Derek's body and licked and kissed the mate mark on Derek's neck. Derek found a shiver of pleasure run through his whole body. 

Stiles got out of bed and said with concern 

"Can you get up today, love?". 

Derek nodded, got up, stretched and scratched his balls in front of Stiles and sniffed his fingers. Stiles reddened again and Derek said 

"You wanted the raw me. This is it:- scratching, farting and I bite my own toe nails". 

Stiles lifted a leg up and farted saying 

"I wouldn't want you any other way, now go and have a shower. I know I've washed you but you are getting a bit ripe". 

Whilst Stiles was bending down to break the Mountain Ash circle round the bed, Derek gave Stiles a playful slap on his ass as he passed him on the way to the bathroom. 

When Derek came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Stiles called him over saying 

"Peter phoned, he's killed the Darach, she was trying to use the Nemeton again so he slit her throat. It's over, she can never do anything to you again". 

Derek just nodded and unwrapped the towel so that he can dry his hair. Stiles pulled Derek to his chest saying 

"Did talking to me about Jennifer help you last night? did allowing yourself to let go help?" 

Derek rested his chin on Stiles's shoulder and said 

"I think having you there helped the most but I think talking to you about it was useful. I don't know what came over me, I've never cried even when the fire happened". 

Stiles rubbed his hands all over Derek's back saying, 

"I think having the GWoD down made the difference and losing the Alpha Spark has left you drained. With me you can show your emotions and you opening up to me like that was amazing and I'm so awed that you're willing to do so". 

Derek looked at Stiles and said seductively 

"I promised to be Naked". 

Stiles gave Derek a big hug saying 

"Go and get dressed while I get cleaned up, do you fancy blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs this morning?". 

Derek looked at Stiles and smiled while nodding. Stiles leaned in for a kiss and then ran off to the bathroom but not before he'd given Derek a slap on the behind too. Derek chuckled, Stiles was his mate but he was still the pain in the ass he had always been too. Derek couldn't believe his luck.


	6. Chapter 6

The breakfast was a success, Derek had always known that Stiles could cook and did so for his Dad, the Sheriff, but to have a home cooked meal was such an amazing thing, Derek hadn't experienced this since the fire, neither he nor Laura were able to cook so if it wasn't from a box or the local diner they didn't eat it. Derek grinned as he took the last piece of bacon as he could see that this was going to be the first of many such meals with his mate.

After they had finished and had their fill of coffee, Stiles lead Derek by the shoulders to the couch. Sitting himself down he got Derek to lie down and place his head on Stiles lap. Whilst stroking Derek's scalp to which Derek was purring his delight, Stiles said quietly, 

"Would you like to tell me about Paige?". 

Derek was going to ask how on earth did Stiles know about Paige but then realised he was talking about Stiles their pack's prize researcher. Derek took a deep breath and then buried his face in Stiles's stomach. After a few moments, he rolled onto his back so that he could look up at Stiles.

"When I was 15, I met Paige, I was a jock and she was in the Orchestra. It wasn't the thing for a jock to spend time with anyone from the orchestra but I found that I liked to hear her play and I liked her. In time, I found myself drawn to her and her music and I realised that I was falling in love with her. I decided to bite the bullet and get to know her. She was very dismissive of me and just kept on playing her music. 

"In time, I wore her down and so she told me that she would only agree to go out with me if I joined the orchestra. I didn't play any instrument and thought it was hopeless. I was moping around the house and Uncle Peter asked me what was up. I told him that I liked this girl but she wouldn't go out with me because I wasn't in the orchestra. It was he that came up with the genius idea that I should play the triangle. When I joined the orchestra with a triangle, I think Paige was more amused than anything but she kept to her bargain and went out with me. I didn't care what the other jocks said, I loved her and she was perfect. She had your sass which attracted me, and she didn't take any bullshit from me, like you. Do you know, the more I look at my loves, I see that I was always seeking out you. Anyway, when it started to look serious, Uncle Peter told me that it would be impossible for me to be with Paige in the long term: she was a human, she didn't know anything about the supernatural and if she found out then either she'd just give me up or worse she'd bring the hunters against us. I didn't listen to him. I should have done. 

"At this time, Mom was heading up a council of Alphas to come to a peace treaty with the hunters. Ennis had lost a beta and must have scented me on Paige. For no reason, he attacked her and bit her to claim her as one of his new betas. She was scared and she ran into the Preserve. When she wasn't in the school I followed her scent into the Preserve and found her. The bite wasn't taking. She was dying. Stiles, she was in so much pain, when the bite doesn't take, it doesn't mean that the wolf doesn't emerge, it just doesn't integrate with the host and it begins to devour its host from the inside. She was in tears and in so much pain and she kept on asking me to take her to a hospital and make it stop. I knew there was no cure. I held her in my arms, I told her that I loved her and then kissing her I broke her neck. I vowed that I'd never seek someone's love again. Oh God, Stiles, I killed her. If she'd never met me, Ennis would never have noticed her and she'd be alive now. It's because of my love that she died. Stiles, I know that you say this is for ever, but I'm bad news. Everything I love dies and sometimes they even betray me as well. Whilst I can love no one but you, leave me and get away from me before it's too late."

Derek was getting very anxious and was ready to bolt from the room. Stiles still continues to stroke Derek's hair and says, 

"Derek, I knew all about Paige when I made my decision to be your mate and what you've said changes nothing. I still love you as much now as I did before you spoke and you can forget about saying you're bad news. You're just someone that has had people who've manipulated you throughout your life and that's not your fault, your good nature and trust has been used by so many." 

Stiles leant down and kissed Derek and took one of Derek's hands and intertwined his fingers with his. 

"Derek, I know a few more facts than you do about Paige, and I think I can take the guilt you've been carrying around for Paige's death away. Will you just listen to me like I listened to you". 

Derek looked wrecked but he trusted Stiles and just squeezed Stiles's hand more firmly. 

"Okay, Derek, what you've said is true to an extent. Ennis did bite her but it was't random. As I understand it, your Uncle Peter asked him to do it. I think he thought by her being turned or dead that the Pack wouldn't have to worry about being exposed. He knew that your Mom wouldn't give Paige the bite so he persuaded Ennis, who was grieving from the loss of one of his betas, to do it. The rest you know. Ennis didn't bite her because of you but because of Peter who decided to meddle. This wasn't your fault. I also have something else to tell you. I knew Paige." 

Derek's eyes opened wide in shock and he locked his eyes with Stiles. 

"I spent three days a week with her for six months. You see, my Mom was in the hospital being treated for her dementia by a neurosurgeon. Paige was in hospital because she was being treated for a brain tumor. As I was in the hospital every day after school and Paige was the only person who was around my age, I got to know her. I'd read to her when she was sick after her treatment and I'd bring in music on my minidisk player for her to listen to as she loved classical music. 

"We got very close and you're right, she had a lot of sass. She and I clicked. However, one day I found her in tears. They'd found out that the tumor had grown and that the treatment wasn't working. She'd decided that day that she couldn't go through any more and she'd enjoy her last few months doing things that she liked. Her parents begged her to reconsider but her mind was made up. I saw her and she told me she'd met this jock and she told me about the Triangle, we both laughed at how lame you were but really we both thought it was sweet. She had decided not to get involved with you because she wasn't going to live long but in the end, she decided to live what life she'd left and she did love you. After a few months, she was dead and I thought it was the tumor. I went to the funeral but I didn't see you there." 

Derek looked at him with tears in his eyes, and in a broken voice said 

"Mom wouldn't let me go. They didn't want the hunters to suspect us and with the conference on she couldn't take the risk when the peace was so shaky. I wanted to go but she Alpha commanded me to keep away. I'd never hated my mother more than at that moment". 

Stiles, looking down at Derek said, 

"Don't you see? You weren't the cause of her death, if anyone is to blame it's Peter and Ennis and even if she hadn't met you, she was going to die soon. Meeting you brought joy to her last few months and filled them with companionship and fun, yes she may have died earlier than expected but she died in the arms of the man she loved with a kiss on her lips. Also you didn't kill her, you helped to end her pain." 

Derek didn't say anything, he was numb. He didn't know if he could believe this to be true. He wanted it to be true but was Stiles just saying it because he knew it was what Derek needed to think. Stiles must have been able to read Derek's thoughts as he said 

"I'll ask Melissa to make a copy of Paige's medical notes so you can see for yourself". 

Pulling Derek up from his lap, Stiles asked 

"Do you want to go to her grave? I know where she is and we can take my ipod and play some music to her. We can tell her how we met, you can tell her that you're a wolf and and I think she'll get a kick out of the fact that we're both together and you can say goodbye to her properly." Derek said with a voice thick with emotion, "I'd love that, Stiles. Thanks". 

Stiles jumped up and went to his bag and pulled out his ipod and dock. He then pulled Derek off the couch, kissed him deeply and then led him to the door. He broke the mountain ash barrier so Derek could get out and then placed it back. Taking the Toyota, Derek drove them both, first to a florist at Stiles's request to get some flowers and then to the Beacon Hills Cemetery. Stiles, taking Derek's hand led him to Paige's grave. 

"Hey Paige, look who I'm bringing to see you, Mr Triangle and guess what he's my Mr Triangle now. Can you believe it? Please, you know that you'd never have been able to keep him. How could you compete with all this. Anyway, Derek didn't get a chance to really say goodbye to you and so I've brought him today. Also we've brought you these flowers, they were my Mom's favorite." 

Stiles placed the flowers and the vase in front of the grave. He then took his ipod and dock and played Mozart's Cello Sonata in D Major. He sat down on the grass and pulled Derek down saying 

"Go on Derek, talk to her". 

Derek sat down hard on the grass and put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to say but then he felt Stiles rubbing across his shoulders and he relaxed. 

"Hi Paige. I'm so glad I can be here to say goodbye. You've always been on my mind and you left a permanent mark on me. I'm so glad that I got to know and love you. I never got to tell you the truth about me though. I'm a werewolf like the one that attacked you but I'm good, or so I'm told. I am sorry that you had to suffer like that. For so many years, I've blamed myself. I changed after that, but Stiles has explained to me the full facts and I now can see our time together for what it was: a gift."

Derek leaned over and pressed himself shoulder-to-shoulder with his mate and then lowered his head so that it was resting on Stiles's head. 

"I'm with this one now. I never knew that you were his friend but it figures as you're so similar. I'm glad that I can share you with him and that he loved you as well. You were my first love but Stiles's my mate. He's my last and final love. I want you to know that I loved you and that you'll be remembered by us both." 

Tears were flowing easily down both Stiles and Derek's faces. Stiles added 

"Oh, Paige, if we've a girl we'll name her Paige but it'll have to be a middle name as Claudia, Talia and Laura are already reserved". 

Derek and Stiles sat there listening to the music and remembering Paige as she played. They said nothing but took comfort in each others company. Derek was so glad that Stiles could be with him here and that Stiles had showed him how to speak to Paige. Also the fact that Stiles had mentioned kids opened up an avenue that Derek was ready to explore further down the road.

Once the music was over, Stiles changed the music to "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" by Roberta Flack

_The first time ever I saw your face_  
 _I thought the sun rose in your eyes_  
 _And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_  
 _To the dark and the endless skies, my love_  
 _To the dark and the endless skies_

_And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
 _I felt the earth move in my hands_  
 _Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_  
 _That was there at my command, my love_  
 _That was there at my command, my love._

_And the first time ever I lay with you_  
 _I felt your heart so close to mine_  
 _And I knew our joy would fill the earth_  
 _And last till the end of time, my love_  
 _And it will last till the end of time, my love_

_The first time ever I saw your face, your face_  
 _Your face, your face"_

Derek listened to the words and it felt so odd, the words said everything that he wanted to say to Paige but at the same time said everything he felt about Stiles too. He also realised that Stiles had picked it so it must have meant the same to him. Once the song was over, Stiles dried his eyes and used his thumb to wipe the tears from Derek's face. He got up and taking Derek by the hand again led him to another part of the Cemetery. "Hi Mom, meet Derek."


	7. Chapter 7

Derek left the cemetery feeling so much better in his self. Stiles was such an amazing person and had known just how to bring closure to one of the worst periods in his life. In addition, he couldn't believe how Stiles really saw him. Stiles had told his Mom everything about Derek and he couldn't recognise himself in the description but he could detect no lie in Stiles's heartbeat. He resolved to be the person that Stiles saw him to be.

Stiles had asked Derek if he wanted to eat out but he was still feeling very vulnerable and all he wanted to do was to go to the loft and be "Home" otherwise known as resting in Stiles's arms it was getting to be his favorite place in the whole world. He wasn't ready to see the rest of the pack or interact with anyone other than Stiles. Stiles must have registered this without Derek having to say a word as he decided that they would just go to the loft and he would cook for them.

Once in the loft, Stiles rummaged in the cupboards and made the only thing that was possible, Pasta Carbonara. There was some bacon and egg and a bit of cheese and thankfully mounds of pasta. In only a short time, Stiles had made the pasta and created some garlic bread. They sat on the sofa touching from shoulder to knee while watching "Game of Thrones" on the TV. Each of them drank a big glass of milk. To Derek it felt so unbelievably domestic but also so intimate. He couldn't stop smiling. Once everything was eaten, Stiles took the bowls and the plate into the kitchen. When he came back he sat down but then pulled Derek so that he was lying down with his head on Stiles's lap. While watching the TV, Stiles pulled out his phone and made a call",

"Dad, yes I'm still at Derek's. What he did to save Cora has knocked him for six..... no Cora can't look after him! When he's like this, I don't think he'd feel comfortable near another wolf no matter that it's his sister. He needs weak, breakable humans like me. Have you eaten? ..... No I don't believe you've eaten a salad. Don't worry, Dad, we're both fine and I'll call you tomorrow. Love you, Dad".

Derek was a little uneasy that Stiles hadn't mentioned that they had mated and Stiles looked down at Derek and grabbed some of Derek's hair and gave his head a playful shake

"Don't worry, we'll tell him but he just found out that werewolves exist, that Darachs want to sacrifice Sheriffs for evil power-ups and it just isn't the time to tell him. Plus I don't want him to shoot you". 

With Stiles's comforting strokes through his hair and the scent of his mate surrounding him, Derek found himself relaxing and starting to doze. After what felt like a few moments but must have been longer as Stiles was watching another show, Stiles said

"Come on, love, you're still beat, let's get ready for bed".

They both went into the bathroom to brush their teeth and use the lavatory. When they came out both stripped off all their clothes and got in the bed where they met in the middle. They intertwined their legs and Derek rested his head of Stiles's shoulder. With Stiles's arms wrapped around him Derek lifted his head to kiss Stiles and let sleep overtake him again.


	8. Chapter 8

When Derek woke up the next morning, they were almost in the same position. Stiles was still asleep with his leg encased between Derek's thighs and Derek had his face mushed up against Stiles's neck. They both had morning wood but it didn't matter, the intimacy was more important to Derek at that moment. It was wonderful, Derek had never felt so comfortable or safe and it was all the doing of this wonderful, spastic ADHD kid that was sleeping next to him. He had never seen Stiles be so still before. Derek just lay there enjoying the scent of his mate and allowing him to be soothed by the beat of Stiles's heart. 

Stiles started to stir and he rubbed his cheek against Derek's hair subconsciously scenting Derek. Derek smiled into Stiles's neck. Stiles pulled Derek closer and said

"Morning, baby, did you sleep well?".

Derek lifted his head to kiss under Stiles's chin and said

"The best I've in a long time, and it's all because I love you, Stiles".

Stiles pulled Derek up so that they could face each other and kissed Derek deeply and stroked his arm down Derek's side. 

"And I love you, Derek."

Both of them allowed their hands to roam over the other's body but didn't go near each other's dicks. The kissing went from deep to dirty and it was perfect. Stiles may have been a novice but he was a quick study and very good at coming up with fantastic plans on the run. He applied the same skills to his kissing and Derek just found himself moaning in pleasure. Both were getting horny and were leaving trails of pre-cum on the other's stomach. Derek knew that whilst wonderful that they wouldn't be taking this any further yet. When Stiles eventually broke off the kiss and moved away, Derek whimpered. 

"I think we need to get up before this goes any further. I'll need a cold shower and I've got something on my stomach I need to clean off"

Stiles muttered while rubbing all Derek's pre-cum over his stomach and chest. Derek felt a huge wave of possessiveness and he dived on Stiles, straddled his hips and showered his face, neck and cheek with with kisses. Stiles eventually pulled Derek off and said

"Let's stop before we can't. We need to get cleaned up and have something to eat." 

Stiles then went to the bathroom while Derek made the bed but not before burying his face in Stiles's pillow and tasting the pre-cum on his stomach. When Stiles came out of the bathroom in a towel, Derek went in after him but stopped Stiles to kiss him first as they passed and taste the mint mixed with Stiles's own unique flavor. 

By the time Derek left the bathroom with the towel round his waist, Stiles had made oatmeal for them both but was walking around the kitchen naked. 

"I was going to make us pancakes again but you hadn't got any eggs left or much milk so this'll have to do. We'll have to go shopping soon".

Derek sat down at the table and began to dry his hair with the towel that had been round his waist. Stiles took control of the towel and began to dry Derek's hair for him. 

"Don't bother getting dressed Derek. After we have eaten, I think we need to discuss Kate. I know it's going to be hard so I thought we'd do it in bed under the comforter. That way I can comfort you easily.'

Derek's appetite went away and he looked pained

"Do we have to? I don't know if I'm strong enough to discuss this with you".

Stiles pulled Derek's face into his chest and began stroking behind Derek's ears. As soon as he begun, Derek just collapsed into Stiles enjoying the closeness..

"Derek, if you don't want to talk about it, then we can wait but I think it'd be good for us and haven't I made things better for you regarding Jennifer and Paige? I've been researching the fire and I got my Dad to get one of his arson specialists to look at the information. I might be able to help. If you don't want to then I'm not going to pressure you into telling me, you are far too important to me to do that and this is by far the most hurtful thing you have ever experienced.".

Derek could smell the concern and love coming off Stiles and all his worries about telling Stiles melted away. He wanted Stiles to know everything about Kate as they could then put it behind them. Derek had never mentioned that Kate and he had been lovers but Stiles knew when he brought it up in the hospital. He obviously had found out his information elsewhere and Derek wanted Stiles to know it all. This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done as he tried to bury everything about Kate under the weight of his hate.

Derek pulled himself away from Stiles and said

"Okay, I'll tell you about Kate".

They ate their oatmeal and drank their coffee in silence. The sound of slurps and gulps felt oppressive but neither of them knew what to say knowing what they were about to discuss.

Both took their bowls to the sink and wordlessly returned to the bed where they buried themselves under the comforter. Stiles immediately grabbed Derek and wrapped his arms and legs around him. He then just lay there stroking his hands along Derek's back.

"I wasn't the same after Paige died. I couldn't forgive my Mom for not allowing me to go to the funeral, and every time my eyes flashed blue, I was reminded that I 'd killed an innocent. The only way that I could cope was by distancing myself from the Pack. I lost control of my wolf for a bit and so I was back to being chained in the basement while the rest of my family went on a run on full moons. When I was able to control myself again, I didn't feel the need to go out with them on the full moon preferring to listen to sad music holed up in my room.

"No one pushed me to get more involved and I could see that Mom was worried but I was glad I was giving her some pain as I was just so filled with pain myself. After some time, I buried my emotions for Paige but at the same time I buried all my other emotions too. I think that's the time that the Great Wall of Derek was first built. Anyway, when I was 16, my Spanish teacher had to leave mid year because she was having a baby and she was replaced by Miss Argent. From the very beginning, she took a shine to me. She'd flirt with me in Spanish and offered to give me extra Spanish lessons as she thought I'd a talent for languages. Even today, my Spanish is my best subject because of Kate. In time, her flirting became more overt and she began telling me how she loved me. She also told me that she was of the Argent family of hunters and so she knew that I was a wolf and she didn't care, we were a law abiding pack and her family kept to the code. Everything she said, I lapped up. I thought I'd closed off my emotions but instead I realize that I was just waiting for someone to make me feel again. I'd vowed never to seek love but here's love seeking me. In addition, she knew about werewolves and she still loved me. 

"I was smitten and when we first kissed it was the first time that I'd smiled in months. The family noticed the difference but wasn't going to say anything to jeopardize my sudden change of mood. 

"In time, we went from kissing to lovers. It was odd for me, the human side of me wanted Kate so badly. She was beautiful, she obviously wanted me, she was experienced and my hormones were all over the place. My wolf side, on the other hand, hated her. Whenever I went to kiss her and especially when we had sex I felt a battle going on inside of me. I should've listened to my wolf but I was still angry how it was the wolf that had taken Paige and I wasn't going to do anything to please my wolf. In the end, I took matters into my own hand and claimed Kate as my mate. The change was instantaneous, my wolf couldn't wait to be with Kate again and the sex was amazing. 

"I wanted so much more from Kate, I wanted to cuddle with her after sex (just like we are doing now) but as soon as the act was done she would just get dressed and before she left she'd ask where my family were over the next few days. She said this was so we could find the best time to meet. If we weren't careful the Pack would know what we were doing. Only by having all the information on the movements of Pack could we be safe. We had sex in seedy motels where I could smell all the other layers of sex from the room that was rented by the hour or in the back of her car. She told me it was because I was 16 and she was 25 and she'd be arrested and lose her job. It made sense and I'd have done anything for her as she was my mate. All that mattered was that we could be together and as long as I could center myself on her scent, the rest didn't matter.

"This time, I told her that we could meet on the Friday as all my family and extended family were going to be in my house. I told her that we could meet straight after school. On that day, unfortunately I was given detention. I was antsy as I hadn't been with Kate all week as she'd been away and couldn't wait for the day to be over so that I could be with her. I was back-chatting with the teachers and so I ended up in detention and missed my opportunity to be with Kate. The Pack must have sent Laura to collect me. When we got back to the house, it was in flames. The house was collapsing. I could smell burned flesh over the smell of the chemicals and soot. Someone from the Sheriff's department stopped us and told us that we couldn't be there. When we told them we were family, I could tell immediately from their faces that our family hadn't survived. I was so at a loss, I needed comfort and I needed my mate. I just ran and found Kate. She was in the woods. As soon as I saw her I threw myself on her. Instead of comforting me she told me to get off her before she put me down like the mutt I was. She sneered at me and told me that she was glad that my family was dead and that she'd been able to bring it about as a dead mutt was the only good werewolf that she could face. 

She was going to kill me there and then but a Deputy came into the clearing having followed me (it was your Dad, by the way) and he took me away. I didn't know what to do, I'd lost my family and it was all my fault and it'd happened at the hands of my mate. I wanted to hate Kate with all my being but whilst I could with my human side, my wolf still wanted to be with its mate and was pining that it'd been rejected. Laura wasn't in any better condition and was incapable of comforting me either. After the fire was put out and the insurance investigator had declared it an accidental fire, Laura bundled me in the car and we drove away."

Derek was shaking uncontrollably while telling his tale and Stiles just held him and kept on reminding him that it was just a memory. As both Derek and Stiles were under the comforter their mixed scents were getting heady and this comforted Derek no end. He may have claimed Kate as his mate but she wasn't anything like Stiles. Stiles was everything that a mate should be and more so and Derek took comfort from his mate like he had tried to in the woods with Kate. When he had calmed down he continued

"We didn't have anything to our name. On the way, Laura stopped in Kansas where we knew a Pack that'd been friendly with our Mother. As Laura was the Alpha now, she needed some time to learn how to control the extra power she got. The Alpha was a distant cousin and she was kind and helped us. Unfortunately, other packs wanted to make a play for Laura as they knew she was a Hale and to get both an Alpha and the Hale Territory was worth it. One took me hostage and told Laura that he would've me killed if she didn't accept him as her mate. In her rage, she killed him and managed to save me. 

"After that, we knew that we needed to be somewhere that we could be anonymous and where there were no territories. We went to New York, it was the only place we could think would be suitable. We got fake I.D.s and I became Carlo Santos and Laura was Anita Santos. We knew that we couldn't touch the Pack money if we wanted to keep out of the clutches of the hunters and other Packs who wanted our lands. We put the Camaro in storage and tried to get new jobs. I was only 16 and it wasn't easy but Laura found a job working as security. We found a cheap place to stay.

"I felt worthless, I'd allowed Kate to use me to kill my family and I'd taken her as my mate. I'd forever love her and couldn't love anyone else. Laura was having her own problems. With the loss of Pack we'd both lost our anchor which was family. She was finding it hard to control the shift. I knew this was all my fault and that I'd done this to her. I couldn't let her know what I'd done because it'd have destroyed her.

"I hated myself and I decided that I needed to be punished and at the same time I needed to find a way to help pay our way. I took myself to the Meat Packing district and sold myself as a rent boy. I'd let myself be used to destroy my family, I could at least allow myself to be used to help us now. Every man that shoved his dick in my mouth or dripped their sweat on me as he snarled his orgasm into me as they topped made me feel better. I was being punished and was making decent money".

Stiles stopped and looked at Derek. Instead of a look of repulsion or pity there was a look of love. 

"Derek, I hate that these men used you like this but you did nothing wrong. I just hope you know that you're not that to me. You're not just a receptacle but the other half of my soul. Derek, I love you so much and the fact that you were hurt so much makes my insides break but I'm also so amazed at how brave you were and that you're brave enough to be here with me now."

Derek scoffed

"It wasn't bravery, Stiles. I knew that I was stronger than them and it was the only thing I'd to offer, my youth, my looks and my body. If this could make us some money I didn't care. I didn't care what happened to me as I was worthless."

Stiles grabbed Derek's head with his two hands and looked Derek straight in the eyes

"Derek, never say that again. You're priceless. You're the moon and the stars to me."

Derek nodded and once Stiles was convinced that Derek believed him he let Derek's head settle back on his shoulder. 

"After a number of years, we got reports that our land was being targeted and there was strange animal deaths. Laura as the Alpha had to go back but she didn't want us travelling together because it might have been a Hunter trap and she thought she'd be less obvious without me. In a week Peter had killed her and the rest you know.

"The worst period for me before Peter's death was when I was captured by Kate. Her and I had fought but I was no match for her. My wolf wouldn't let me hurt its mate and so it pulled every punch. When she had me tied to the fence and was electrocuting me, my wolf was pleased that Kate was with us again. She told me that I'd filled out and aged well and whilst I was repulsed my wolf preened itself that its mate thought it was attractive. 

"Then she licked my abs and groped my groin. For the first time in six years I got an erection. I was reacting to the ministrations of my mate and I hated and loved her the same time. I've never felt worse. Here was the woman that had killed my family and if she'd asked it of me I would've had sex with her. Thankfully, Scott and you save me.

"When Peter ripped her throat out, I was pleased but my wolf wanted revenge. It was one of the reasons why I was able to kill Peter even through he was, or so I thought then, my only living relative. That, Stiles is the story of Kate, I allowed her to get close to me, I ignored my wolf's protests and forced it to mate with Kate and because of my arrogance I made it possible for her to kill my family and then afterwards wasn't able to hate her. This is who I am, Stiles."

Stiles kissed Derek on the forehead and rubbed his face into Derek's hair. 

"This isn't who you are Derek. It may have been what you thought you were but it isn't what you're now".

Stiles pulled himself down in the bed so that he could look Derek in the eyes and said

"This is what I know about the fire and some of the players. I got my information from the police reports, my Dad's arson expert and from Chris Argent who was able to give me information on others.

"First, do you remember you said that the house was collapsing from the flames. Well Laura had gone to pick you up and it is only 25 minutes door to door. There was no way that the house could have been that far gone in that time. The arson expert told me that it would've taken hours. He came to your house and told me that he found the insulation in the walls had been impregnated with odorless accelerant. What I understand is that you had the siding replaced about six months before you met Kate and that the walls were re-insulated at that time."

Derek looked at Stiles and rebutted

"That work was done by Jess Mason's business and he'd been a friend of the family for years".

Stiles shrugged and said

"However, he married Mary who was a Hunter and she got her brother on the job and he was working for Kate. You see they'd decided to destroy your family long before you'd met Kate and had put the process in place."

Derek shook his head

"They may have had the motive and the means but I gave them their opportunity."

Stiles hugged Derek and massaged Derek's shoulders to ease the tension that was there.

"Derek, both Laura's boyfriend and Mark's girlfriend were working with Kate too. What I found out when Gerard was beating me was that you were the corroborator, she got her information from Mark and Laura and your info just confirmed it. Her backup plan for you was to hold you hostage and then blow the warehouse up when they came in to rescue you. When she realised that she had the golden opportunity to take out all the Hales, she took it. It wouldn't have mattered if you'd said nothing, you family were going to be killed that day. 

"So, Derek, I don't think you were the reason why your family died and certainly it wasn't because Kate met you that the fire happened. The plan was already in motion long before you two met. Also, did you set light to your home? Did you tell Kate to do it? No, all you did was love the bitch. You were only sixteen, Derek. Your hormones were at full throttle and you were hurting because of Paige, of course you were able to be seduced. It can never be wrong to love someone. The fact that she may have used that love for her own evil designs is on her not you."

Derek buried his face in Stiles's neck and breathed to comfort himself. He spoke broken in muffled tone as he kept his face squashed up to Stiles's skin.

"Stiles you're only 17 and I'm almost the same age as Kate. Is this any different? Am I just repeating my mistakes but from the other side. I fear that I'm just using you and am going to destroy you in the process."

Stiles petted Derek and hugged him tight

"Derek, you didn't claim me, I claimed you. It was my decision. The fact that you're worried about me shows that you're nothing like Kate. I hate Kate, if I could bring her back to life so I could kill her again, I would. 

"I'm nothing like you at sixteen. You'd grown up with a big family of werewolves, you were used to being protected and being told to stay at home when there was trouble. You couldn't tell a lie as everyone could catch you out and so you didn't. You also didn't expect to be lied to. Kate had learned to lie to werewolves and she used that to fool you that she loved you. I lost my Mom when I was eight and Dad buried himself in his work and a Jack Daniels bottle. There was no one to look after me after she died and I didn't want to be taken from my father so I grew up there and then. I learned to keep the house, to pay the bills, to cook and look after my Dad when he collapsed drunk on the couch. I haven't been a child since my Mom died. I've been making grown up decisions at a time most children still believe in Santa. You can't compare me to you at sixteen. I know my mind and my heart and they both want you. I told you that there was no take-backs."

"Derek, you can choose to believe that you caused the fire or you can accept the evidence that I've presented which shows that you were just a side note in Kate's grand scheme. Do you think you can let the guilt go and know that you weren't the cause or if so no more than your parents who allowed the accelerant to be placed in the walls or your brother or sister who were dating hunters?

Derek didn't know if he would ever be able to do this but he said to Stiles

"I don't know, but I'll try."

Stiles smiled at Derek and said, 

"Tomorrow I'm going to see Deaton and see if he can recommend a therapist for us both. I think we should've some couples therapy to help deal with these issues and see if we can make you believe the truth. There's almost six months until I'm going to be 18 and I want you to be a well as you can be as I don't think I could wait another day past then to make love to you! Would you be willing to do that with me?"

Derek snuggled into the Stiles and added

"Laura thought I should go to a therapist too but I couldn't bring myself to go. If you can find someone who knows the supernatural so that I can talk openly with them and you promise that you'll be there with me, I think I'm willing to try."

Stiles pulled Derek into him and kissed him deeply allowing his tongue to play along the roof of Derek's mouth and danced his tongue along Derek's teeth. While they kissed, Stiles swallowed all Derek's moans. His hands roamed along Derek's side and back. He then pulled off and kissed down until meeting his throat and he bit on it. Instantly, Derek found the absolute desire to submit and his eyes flashed and he knew in the moment that Stiles wasn't just his mate but his Alpha. Just as he was getting over the shock of being a beta to Stiles, he felt a huge rush of power enter his body and his mate mark glowed. He could feel the same strength and enhanced senses that he had as an Alpha. 

Stiles looked at him oddly and said

"Derek, did you feel that.... wow your eyes are red again. You're an Alpha, it must have been temporary".

As much as Derek felt the Alpha Spark within him again, he also knew that he was still Stiles's beta. Stiles was still in control. 

"Stiles, I don't know what has happened, I submitted to you as my Alpha and the next minute I find that I've got the Alpha Spark back."

Stiles went still and went into deep thoughts. Derek knew that this wasn't the time to interrupt Stiles's thoughts; he knew that Stiles would share when he worked it out. In a few minutes, Stiles jumped out the bed and grabbed a book that was on Derek's shelf.

"Derek, you know that Scott is the true Alpha and they come only once every century. Well I'm something that's only known in Legend. *Drum roll* I'm a Human Alpha. It's the only way to explain it. There's a legend that at a time of need a Human is born with the Alpha spark but not with a wolf. He cannot be changed into a wolf but he can be an Alpha. Normally, a Human Alpha would go through his life without ever knowing he was an Alpha as no wolf would sense any difference in him until the Human Alpha forces them to submit. You see, a Human Alpha trumps every other Alpha and can command all wolves. You see as a Human, I don't fit into your wolf pack hierarchy and so I can't be forced to submit but every wolf can. I can force another Alpha to submit to me by just commanding it, I don't even need to bite them. As I am mated to you, you get all the Spark elements that I've no use of: the strength, the senses and you can even share the Alpha voice but of course I can always cancel your commands. You can also give people the bite but only if I desire it."

Stiles found the correct section in the book and passed it to Derek. He read it and it was as Stiles has described. He had never heard of a Human Alpha but he couldn't deny that Stiles was his Alpha.

"Do you know what this means? I'm the Alpha now."

Stiles broke into a fit of giggles but when he had sobered up he said

"I don't think we should tell anyone that I'm a Human Alpha. I'll have to tell Scott but only him. You're an Alpha again. We'll just say that the Alpha Spark was just on holiday like it was when you brought Peter back from the dead but that it's back at full strength. As your mate, your Pack would've to submit to me in any case so there'll be no need for them to know that the power comes from me. I'll just be the Pack Mom. There may be a time that me being the Human Alpha will be a tactical advantage and there's no way that we should let that be known in advance.

"We'll need to establish the Pack bonds again. Call Cora and get her to come over."

Derek called and within fifteen minutes Cora was knocking on the door. Derek opened it with a smile and a flash of his red eyes. Cora stepped back in amazement.

"Wow, Derek, you got your Spark back. I'm so pleased that there's still a Hale Alpha. I felt so guilty that I'd cost you so much."

Stiles came up from behind of Derek, put his arms around Derek and said over his shoulder

"Hey, no guilt. Your Hales have a tendency to wear guilt like you wear leather jackets. You'd think you were Catholic or something. So quick update, Derek is an Alpha. I'm his mate and do you want to join our Pack again?"

Stiles pulled back his collar to show the claim mark and did the same on Derek. After smiling he kissed Derek on the cheek and went back to wrapping his arm around Derek and resting his head on Derek's shoulder. Cora smiled and then proceeded to expose her neck in submission.

"Derek, I've not been a good beta for you in the past but I want to be now. If you'd be my Alpha I'd be honored". 

With that Derek bit Cora on the neck and Cora's eyes glowed a bright yellow compared to the dull yellow that she had as an Omega. When Stiles bit her as well, the pack was complete. Derek and Stiles were Cora's Alphas, both Alpha and mate. 

Stiles hugged Cora and said

"Welcome to the Pack, again! I'm so glad that we can all be a family".

Cora found herself melting into Stiles's embrace feeling the comfort that come from the touch of your Alpha and especially the Pack Mom. 

Stiles pulled Derek to one side and said

"Derek, I think I need to speak to Scott. There are two Alphas in the one territory and one is a True Alpha. I think we need to see how we can co-Alpha the territory. He won't be open to talking to you but he'd be willing to talk to me. Will you accept everything I agree to?"

Derek knew this was all for Cora's benefit making it look like Derek was in charge. In fact this was all Stiles's decision. Derek nodded adding

"Do what you see fit, as my mate you've my authority to make such agreements".

Stiles smiled and started putting his things back in his bag. Derek realised that this meant that Stiles was leaving and he felt immediate panic. Stiles had been with him all the time since they had become mates and he didn't know if he could be without him. With lightning speed, Derek was on Stiles and was trying to take the bag out of Stiles hand. "

"Stop that Derek. I need to see my Dad and I need to arrange to speak with Scott. I've stayed here while you needed looking after but now I need to look after Dad and sort out the territory with Scott. If you want to come round tonight, you know that my window will be open.

Derek gave Stiles a long lingering kiss and then helped him get his things ready but he made sure that Stiles left a change of clothing and his toothbrush at the loft. Cora just smiled muttering about sickening mates and their sweet lovin'. 

Derek then drove Stiles back to his home and after a bit of a make-out session, Stiles left the car and went into the house. Derek drove back to the loft with a heavy heart, he was already missing Stiles and it was only a few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who decided to skip:
> 
> Stiles helped Derek back to full strength after giving his Alpha Spark to save Cora while the others dealt with the Alpha Pack and Jennifer. In the process, knowing that Derek might leave afterwards, he declared his love for Derek and Derek did the same. They claim each other and Stiles requires that they are completely open with each other going forward. Stiles then spends time helping to remove some of Derek's demons about Paige, Jennifer and Kate. While both have claimed each other as mates, Stiles wants them to take this slowly and to go to counselling. 
> 
> While making out, Stiles bites Derek's throat and instantly Derek submits to Stiles as his Alpha and suddenly Derek finds himself filled with the Alpha spark again. Stiles works it out: he is a Human Alpha and as he is not a wolf he has passed the wolfy parts of the Alpha Spark to his mate. As a Human Alpha he has the power to command all werewolves even Alphas and cannot be turned into a werewolf.
> 
> As an Alpha mated pair, their first action is for Cora to submit to them both and rejoin the pack as their beta.

Stiles stood on the other side of the front door as he heard Derek drive away and he also felt the separation like a stab to the heart. He sighed and plastered a smile on his face and entered the lounge

"How's it going, my Daddyo? Was it nice to have Cora here? How are you feeling?

The Sheriff looked up at Stiles and shook his head

"You and I need to have a pretty serious talk about the Supernatural. I can see so many cases that have been left unsolved must be to do with this stuff. I'm going to get the files and with your help, we'll see if we can resolve these. Congratulations, I'm making you a deputy, son"

Stiles smiled and dropped himself onto the couch

"Sure thing, Sheriff, sir". 

The Sheriff stared at Stiles with these piercing eyes that he used on criminals to get them to crack and added

"And we're going to talk about you and Derek. I didn't get to be a Sheriff because I looked good in the uniform. I know that there's something between you two and although I couldn't get Cora to say anything it was obvious that she thought so too. It's too late at the moment and I've to go into the Station but tomorrow you and I are sitting down to lunch and we're having a heart-to-heart. I know you've had secrets from me in the past because of the supernatural but that stops now. I want us to be open with each other again".

At first, Stiles had looked like a rabbit in the headlights but then his eyes softened and he added

"Yeah, Dad. I want that too. I'll make us something healthy for lunch and maybe I'll invite Derek over too."

The Sheriff got up and said

"You do that, kiddo"

and left the room but only after squeezing Stiles's shoulder.

Stiles picked up his phone and texted Scott

_To: BroSco_

I'm back home, can you come round when you have a minute. I think we have things to discuss.

 

after a few minutes, his phone beeped and he found the message

_From: BroSco_

Sure, I'll be round in 20.


	10. Chapter 10

Scott climbed through the window finding Stiles on his computer. He ran up to his best friend and hugged him. Scott checked Stiles all over, whilst satisfied that Stiles was fine, he scrunched up his nose saying

"Dude, you reek of Derek"

Stiles patted Scott on the shoulder and whilst showing the mark on his neck said:

"That'll be because I'm Derek's mate now and I've just spent the last few days with him while he got better".

Scott pulled back and held Stiles away with his two arms

"But Derek hates you. Is he just doing this because he's not an Alpha any longer and he knows I won't kick him out of the territory if he is connected to you?"

Stiles laughed and said

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, buddy, where have you been all my life. First, how did you hear that Derek was not an Alpha any longer?"

 

Scott pulled Stiles head under his arm and ruffled his hair saying

"You know I don't think that, he couldn't do better than you, I just think you could do so much better and he's an idiot who's not been good to you up to now. As for knowing about him being an Omega, Peter came to ask to join my Pack, he was as an Omega and told me that he'd make a good second. He told me that he was an Omega because Derek had given it up to save Cora. I told him that I'd think about it".

Stiles pulled himself out of Scott's grip and dropped on the bed.

"Listen, Scott, you've to promise me what I'm going to tell you goes no further than these four walls. If you tell anyone, you could get me killed and the whole pack and so many other packs. I know that sounds dramatic but it really is. Do you promise me? No telling Allison or Isaac even if you think you can trust them."

Scott looked at Stiles with confusion, he couldn't understand where this was coming from but as always he agreed to do what Stiles wanted and nodded.

"Okay, well you know that you're this once in a lifetime special True Alpha, yes no need to puff up your chest, buddy, well ta da...."

Whilst using Jazz hands, Stiles continued

".... I trump you, I'm a Human Alpha. I shouldn't even exist. Derek and I found this out purely by accident after we were mated. He submitted to me. As soon as he did, it looks like I shared my Alpha spark with him. So he's an Alpha again but still my Beta. So he is a BetaAlpha."

Scott couldn't seem to get his mind around this and said

"Don't you think Derek just lost his Alpha for a few days like when he resurrected Peter."

Stiles looked at Scott with pride and added with a chuckle

"We'll make an Alpha of you yet, buddy, that was some good reasoning. However, I suppose I'll just have to convince you... SUMBIT"

the last word was spoken with such a voice of command, Scott found himself immediately submitting to Stiles.

"Congratulations Scott, you're now a True BetaAlpha, you'll be the only one ever in existence".

Stiles snickered and Scott punched Stiles on the arm

"What the hell, dude!"

Stiles rubbed his arm carefully and said

"Scott, you've been following my lead since you were four, why did you think being a True Alpha would change that now. I'm just keeping the status quo. So I've been giving this some thought.

"I'm like 'the ring that controls them all', I can Alpha command all wolves regardless of their status. As you've just found out. If the rest of the supernatural find out about me then they'll find a way to control me, either by taking my Dad or something much worse. So we're never going to tell anyone. It may be that I'll have to use it for some tactical advantage but it'll have to be when the case merits it. If I do, whoever I use it on will not be allowed to live to tell the tale. So can you see buddy why this is important. Hang on YOU WILL NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT ME BEING A HUMAN ALPHA".

Scott's eyes flashed Red and he looked sad

"Didn't you trust me?"

Stiles pulled Scott into a hug and said, 

"Of course, but now even under torture you'll not be able to tell anyone. A secret is safe when it's only known by one person and this's the best way I can keep us all safe.

"Back on course, we're going to use the theory you came up with to explain why Derek is an Alpha now. I thought I could get away with not having to say anything but it looks like Peter has been going round meddling again. So if anyone asks, Derek's Alpha Spark was in shock after saving Cora and took a few days to kick back in . 

So for everyone else, this territory has two Alphas one of which is a True Alpha. You and I are brothers, I don't see why we can't co-Alpha this territory. I propose that it be know as the Hale-McCall territory. Derek and Cora will not submit to you, Cora has already submitted to Derek and I. The Hales have only ever being under the control of a Hale Alpha and I'm not going to change that. You can accept that for all the times you wouldn't submit to Derek when he was the Alpha. Just see it as pay-back. Isaac will have to submit to both Derek and I but you and I'll make Isaac and Derek sit down with each other and thrash out their differences first. Going forward, anyone new will have to submit to us three".

Scott nodded adding

"That makes sense, I guess, as long as you don't expect me to submit to Derek. But what about you? How do we explain you?"

Stiles's eyes lit up and he answered

"That's the easiest of all, I'm an Alpha mate and so I get status as an Alpha because of that. I'm the official Hale-McCall Pack Mom. When people have concerns and boo-boos it is to me that they come. If they notice that they find themselves obeying me more readily than they do either of you two, we'll explain that as I've my authority from both of you as the Pack Mom, it stands to reason that the delegated power of two Alphas is going to be stronger than the power of just one Alpha. The Alpha pack showed me that there can be more than one Alpha in a pack and you and I'll never be at each others throats so I think this is probably the only time in history that this could happen."

Scott nodded and lay flat on the bed

"Okay, I agree, I'll be a co-Alpha of the Hale-McCall territory and I accept you as my official Pack Mom. Let's sit down with Derek and get the cover story sorted out before we tell Isaac. So now that's over tell me how you hooked up with Derek.

Stiles loved how easy it was to come to an agreement with Scott, their lifelong bromance made it possible. He plopped down on the bed and began

"I went to the loft to see if Derek and Cora were all right. He was on the floor........."


	11. Chapter 11

After explaining all about how Derek and he hooked up to Scott and they had begun to play CoD, the window opened and Derek jumped in the room. 

"Here's my mate now, Scotty boy. Derek meet you new co-Alpha".

Derek didn't even act politely, he ignored Scott until he could sit behind Stiles on the bed and wrapped he arms and thighs round him. It may have only been a few hours since they had been together but he couldn't wait another minute.

"Forgive him Scott, he's a bit clingy... and leave my arms alone, thank you very much, I'm trying to play this game and you're stopping me killing the enemy."

Derek shifted slightly to give Stiles some room to swing his arms but didn't move back one inch. He looked at Scott and said

"So he's told you about the Human Alpha thing?"

Scott just kept on playing but gave Stiles an evil glare. Stiles paused the game and looked back at both of his BetaAlphas and said

"I've Alpha whammied him so he can't say anything about me being a Human Alpha and come to think of it: YOU WILL NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT ME BEING A HUMAN ALPHA."

Derek's eyes flashed red. Stiles continued 

"You see, what's good for the goose is good for the gander too. That should keep us safe. I promise I won't keep on Alpha whammying you . It's just to keep us safe. So yes, Scott has agreed to take me on as his Pack Mom and to co-Alpha the Hale-McCall territory with you. Cora won't be expected to submit to Scotty boy, only a Hale (or his extremely handsome mate) should have control over another Hale. You and I'll have to call Jackson because his bond to you must be broken at the moment and he must have noticed the change but doesn't know what it means. I should've thought of that earlier. As it's summer break and Scott is Alpha too, I think you and I should make a trip to London to see him. As we're werewolf-married this can be our Honeymoon.

Scott beginning to feel uncomfortable about the amount of touching going on between Stiles and Derek decided that he should leave. 

"I'll get off now, why don't you both come round tomorrow and we can discuss the changes with Isaac. We can decide what we're doing with Peter and the twins"

Scott added quickly before he dropped down from the window.

Derek nuzzled into his claim mark on Stiles's neck and sighed

"I thought he'd never leave. You and I can't be apart for this long again. It was murder. I wanted to come straight back when I dropped you off. I was just going for a run but I found myself at your window without even a thought.

Derek got up and started to strip. Stiles squeaked and said

"Keep your top and briefs on, Derek, we're in my Dad's home. I don't want him to kill you before I get a chance to explain . And for the record you and I've lunch with Dad tomorrow and we're going to tell him all about our wolfy-marriage. I'll make sure we feed him well and that his guns are locked away".

Derek rolled his eyes but complied and got in the bed. 

"I got so lonely without you. I needed to be "Home" with you: 

He pulled Stiles towards him and began to undress him. When he was equally attired in just his t shirt and boxers, he pulled Stiles into the bed and snuggled himself onto Stiles's chest. Stiles wrapped his arms round Derek and then let his hands roam down Derek's back until he could hook them under his shirt. First he went under Derek's waist-band and took two handfuls of Derek's ass why he scented himself against Derek's hair and then went under Derek's shirt to roam over his back.

Derek was similarly occupied and he took at deep sigh at being back with his mate.

After they had made sure that they were both completely saturated in each others scent and warm and comfortable next to each other, Stiles stilled and said

"Did you leave Cora all alone?"

When Derek begrudgingly admitted that he had. Stiles lent out and grabbed his phone.

"Cora, do you want to come over to mine for a puppy pile? Bring some sleepwear that'll be appropriate for my Dad to find you in when I've not told him that you're here and get over when you can".

He rolled back into Derek and said

"She's on her way. You still need work as an Alpha but thankfully you've the best Pack Mom in the world".

Derek pouted and whined

"I wanted you all to myself".

Stiles kissed Derek on the nose

"Not happening, buddy, while we've pups. I'll set an alarm for midnight so we can call Jackson in time for his morning".

Derek smirked and said

"I'll just have to be quick".

He lifted up Stiles t shirt and then went on to kiss, lave and nip at Stiles skin and then stuck his tongue into Stiles's navel and Derek lapped. Stiles just went completely boneless and muttered while letting out a sigh, 

"The navel, who knew it could be an erogenous zone?"

Derek continued to lave him while watching Stiles's boxers tent and get a wet spot. He wanted to rub his face on it but knew that neither of them were ready for that yet but the smell of arousal from his mate was a wonderful validation for Derek.

Just then, Cora jumped through the window and said, 

"Can you stop doing what you're doing please? The room just stinks of citrus and I want to go to sleep." 

Stiles pushed Derek off him, pulled his t shirt down and brought his hands over his crotch. He got up, grabbed another pair of boxers and ran into the bathroom. After a few moments he came out and got back into the bed. Derek curled into on of his sides and Cora did the same on the other. Both Hales went to sleep with their noses pressed to Stiles's neck. Stiles dozed because he knew that they had to make a call later. 

When his alarm rang, he shook Derek awake and gave him a kiss

"We need to give Jackson a call before he goes out. I'll call him now."

After a few rings, Jackson picked up the phone and said in a gruff voice

"What do you want Stilinski? Have I not got enough problems without you bothering me?"

Stiles, didn't even hesitate, he was so used to Jackson's douche-bag ways.

"Congratulations, you've got a new Mom. I've become the Pack Mom of the Hale-McCall pack. That's right, Scott's a really rare and powerful Alpha. Listen Jackson, we've been fighting some pretty mean shit over here and in the process the bonds to Derek's betas were lost. You may have been finding it hard to control your wolf and you may have found yourself weaker than you were before. This is because you're an Omega at the moment. We can either come over to London and you can rejoin our pack or Derek and Deaton will put their heads together and find a friendly pack near London that would be willing to take you on."

Derek heard Jackson take a sigh of relief. At first in a sarcastic tone he said

"Thank Derek for thinking of calling me when it first happened". 

but then he added more seriously

"I'm so glad to know what it is. I thought I was going through another change. So what's this about Scott? If I rejoin will I have to submit to Scott as well?".

Stiles answered

"Derek wasn't able to do anything when the bonds were broken and this is pretty much the first time that we've been able to call. As the new Pack Mom for both Scott and Derek, I'm in charge of everyone's well-being so it was natural that I'd call you. As for Scott, we've been fighting a pack of Alphas who wanted to kill the entire pack and make Derek join them. We fought them off and defeated them but in the process Scott became a True Alpha, that's an Alpha who didn't need to inherit or kill another Alpha to become an Alpha. His is a once in a century thing. He's pretty pleased with himself. So yes, if you want to join you'll have to submit to Derek, Scott and, of course, me. If you don't want to do that let me know and we'll put the wheels in motion to find you a Pack. Be careful at the moment, the Hunters hate Omegas so be on your guard. It is late here, so why don't you have a think about it and let me know what you decide."

Derek took the phone off Stiles and added

"Jackson, I know I haven't been the best of Alphas to you but I'm getting better and with Stiles's and Scott's help I'll get even better. We'll be seen as a really strong pack, not only are we two Alphas (with one a True Alpha) but we've defeated the Alpha pack that has left only death and destruction in its wake. If you were to rejoin our pack, the Packs around London will probably leave you alone as they wouldn't want to mess with us. However, let it be your decision. If you decide you want to leave, you're always welcome here, whatever you decide you'll always be Honorary Pack."

Derek could hear Jackson scratching the morning stubble on his chin 

"Thanks, Derek, that means a lot to me. I'll give it all some thought and come back to you. I'll call Stiles when I've made a decision. I'll have to talk to Lydia too as she can give me impartial information. Goodnight"

With that, Jackson ended the call and Derek passed the phone back to Stiles. They both hunkered down further into the bed and Derek curled around Stiles putting his hand on his mate's stomach under the t shirt. There was nothing more that they could do for now and they fell back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

In the morning, Stiles woke up to find himself lying on his back with Cora on one side and Derek on the other with hand pushing up Stiles's t shirt and with his face resting on Stiles's bare chest. Derek had one of his legs tucked between Stiles's legs. He heard a cough and he lifted his head up to see his Dad leaning against the door frame looking at them.

"I think we'd have that conversation earlier than lunch-time, son. I'm going to get changed and I expect your threesome to be in the lounge fully dressed making breakfast and I expect real bacon."

Stiles groaned and called after his dad, 

"We're all decent, Dad".

Stiles shook both Derek and Cora and said

"What's the use of having you guard dogs if you don't even hear my Dad come in the room. He saw us like this and wants us downstairs fully dressed and I've got to make breakfast".

Derek looked a little sheepish but rubbed his nose against Stiles's nipple causing Stiles to get stubble burn on his chest.

"Sorry, I had all my senses turned on you, I was only listening to your heart beat and smelling your scent". 

Cora just rolled her eyes and said

"I nearly died a few days ago, I was really tired and it was so relaxing to be in a puppy pile. I was just deeply asleep."

Stiles got up and pulled on on is jeans and hoodie and went downstairs to start preparing breakfast. Within a minute or two Cora and Derek both came down suitably attired. By the time that the Sheriff came down coffee had been brewed and the eggs and bacon were just being put on the table together with the toast.

Derek looking very anxious asked

"Would you like coffee, sir?"

to which the Sheriff gave a nod and Derek poured it for him. Stiles just went into the fridge and pulled out the cream and poured it into his dad's mug without asking. 

"Shall we eat first before you start the third degree, Dad, or do you want to start now?"

The Sheriff smiled while putting over half the bacon pile on his plate and said

"I think we'll wait until we've all eaten, I wouldn't want it to get cold, I don't often get real bacon and I don't want to waste it."

They asked the Sheriff about his night shift but in reality they were all too nervous to listen to his answers. Once the food was finished; Stiles had put the plates in the sink and another round of coffee had been poured, the Sheriff leaned back on his chair and said:

"Do you care to explain to me what I walked in on? The only reason that you're all still sitting here if because you were all still reasonably attired in bed."

Stiles looked at both Derek and Cora but they both just dropped their gaze to the table and so after rubbing both his eyes with the palm of his hands, he answered his father

"As you now know, Derek and Cora are werewolves. Wolves do not like to sleep alone but like to sleep as a pack as it makes them feel safer. I like to call them Puppy Piles. At the moment the Pack is fractured and so Derek's pack is made up of only Cora and I. So that is why you found us sleeping together. You may as well get used to it as it'll happen pretty regularly and once Scott, Isaac, Allison and Lydia are re-confirmed into the Pack it's likely that the group will get bigger. Depending on whether we agree to welcome Uncle Peter, he may be in the Puppy Pile too. 

"There's nothing sexual about it, it's purely the need to be surrounded by Pack. You're Pack by association and so you're always welcome to join us, you just throw yourself where you see a space and the others'll find a way to accommodate you. In reality the Pack likes to have as much skin on skin contact as possible and so we dressed a bit more PG than would normally be the case but I didn't want to freak you out too much.

"I know this may be weird for you but it's completely natural when you're in the Pack and I never get a nightmare when we sleep like this."

The Sheriff took a deep breath and said

"So I should get used to having seven or more people in bed with my son at any time. I suppose we're going to have to buy you a bigger and sturdier bed then."

Stiles got up, hugged his dad and said

"Dad, you're the best. I'm so glad that you're in the know about werewolves."

The Sheriff hugged Stiles back but when Stiles was going to pull away, the Sheriff grabbed him by the arm and asked

"And what's going on between you and Derek?"

Stiles squirmed in his Dad's arms and then deflated

"Cora, you don't have to stay for this. Why don't you go back to the loft and call in to Scott and see if everything is okay on the Western Front'.

Cora quickly rose and bolted out the room saying, 

"Thank you for a lovely breakfast, Stiles, and thank you for welcoming us to your home, Sir."

Once she had gone, Stiles looked at his father and said

"We may as well go into the lounge, this is going to be a long conversation and we may as well be comfortable."

Once they entered the lounge, the Sheriff took his arm chair and Stiles sat down on the couch and motioned for Derek to sit by him. Once they were comfortable, Stiles began,

"Dad, since I've known Derek, I've gradually realised that my first impressions were wrong and whilst he looks like a serial killer in all that leather he's actually a really great guy. Over the time where I've been helping Derek and Scott, I've got closer and closer to Derek. When he was hurt this week, I realised that I loved him and I told him so. To my surprise, Derek felt the same way".

At that point, Stiles intertwined his fingers with Derek's

"Now, a werewolf, whilst they can date like humans, actually use all their senses to decide who's a suitable partner and if they find the right person, that person becomes their mate. A wolf mates for life. Derek has told me that I'm his mate and I've accepted him as my mate. For all purposes, Derek and I are married."

The Sheriff sat upright and shouting

"Now hold on, Son, what're you talking about".

"Dad, Derek's my mate, he's incapable of loving anyone but me and I love him just the same."

Stiles looked at his Dad with steely determination and continued

"It doesn't matter what you say, I'll be with Derek. Derek was whammied by Ms Blake like you were and so there are a number of issues we've to resolve before we take our relationship too far and so you don't have to worry. We're going to arrange counselling with a therapist for the next few months. We won't be doing anything serious until I'm 18. You're still the father of the only 17 year old virgin in Beacon Hills. I also don't intend being Derek's mate to get in the way of me going to college and until I come back from college this'll be my home. What you should know, is that by being Derek's mate, I've become the nurturer of the Pack and so they'll all come to me when they're worried and they'll follow my orders without question. It's likely that we'll be feeding them regularly too but Derek'll provide the food so it won't be our cost".

The Sheriff looked at his son and deflated

"You're so like your mother. When she was about your age she started to date me, and she told her Dad the same thing while I sat where Derek is now. I don't have to like it but I know that I won't be able to change your mind and I'd rather you pursue this relationship where I can see it than behind my back so I'll give you my blessing. If you're going to be in the same bed, though, I expect the door to always be open. However, if you do anything I think inappropriate before you're eighteen, I'll have Derek on Statutory Rape charges. Now, I think you need to make your bed, get ready properly and while you're doing that, I'll have me a little chat with Derek here." 

Stiles, gave Derek's hand a squeeze, got up, hugged his Dad again and went upstairs.

"So, Derek, what're your intentions concerning my one and only seventeen year old son?"

Derek took a drink of his coffee in the hope that it would get rid of the dry lump in his throat, when it was as good as it would be he answered

"Sir, to say that I love your son wouldn't adequately describe how I feel about him. He's my soul mate, as we've accepted each others as mates, I'm incapable of loving anyone other than Stiles. There'll never be anyone other than him even if he decides he doesn't want to be in this relationship. His happiness, his life is worth more than mine and I'd sacrifice my life to keep him safe and I'll give him anything if it'll make him happy. 

"I know that having Stiles involved in the supernatural is not what you want, but whether Stiles is with me or not, he's part of that world now because of Scott and because a lot of his friends are werewolves. Stiles is extremely loyal and loving and there's no way that he'd ever be able to turn his back on his friends. It's one of the things I love about him the most. All I can offer you is my guarantee that I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe."

The Sheriff nodded his head and said

"Then welcome to the family, son. But if you ever do anything to hurt him, I've got wolfsbane bullets and I wouldn't hesitate to shoot you between the eyes. Do I make myself clear?"

Derek nodded and added

"And if I do, I'd willingly stand there and let you shoot me. Stiles means the world to me, Sir, and I'd never hurt him".

Having said that, Stiles came running down the stairs to get into the lounge before everything could get too heated and before his Dad could shoot Derek. However, it looked like they were being very civilized drinking their coffee even if Derek seemed to find something on his jeans really interesting because he wouldn't pick his head up.

"Dad, so is everything okay? I'll go to the food store and buy the things for lunch, if it's okay I'll ask Scott and Isaac to join us together with Cora. I'll also have to stop on the way at Dr Deaton's as I need to ask him about therapists who know the supernatural. 

The Sheriff nodded but added, 

"I expect Steak and fries; garlic bread and an apple pie (and not the shop bought one either) and ice cream". 

Stiles, looked at his Dad and agreed

"Fine, but I can see turkey salad in your near future. Okay, we'll see you later".

Showing his werewolf speed, Derek was instantly at the door in his urge to leave the house before the situation could get any worse.

As they made their way to the Toyota, Stiles conceded

"That went better than I expected. Okay, I need to go to Deaton's. While I'm doing that, you need to go round to Scott's and have a heart-to-heart with Isaac. You need to sort out your problems before we get back to my house as it's going to be awkward enough without your drama too. After you've done that meet me at the food store."

with that Stiles pulled out his phone and called Scott

"Scott, I've asked Derek to come round, is Isaac around so that they can have that talk? Can you leave them alone but be around to stop any fight if necessary..... okay cool. Derek will be there in 10 minutes. Plus, can you and Isaac come to mine for lunch with my Dad. I think he needs to get used to the Pack. We'll watch a movie and I want us to Puppy Pile on the sofa."

Once the call was over, Stiles put his hand over Derek's on the gear stick and interlaced their fingers

"I know that it's not all one sided, but you need to explain why you kicked him out and threw the glass. You know his history and you know that'll have hurt him. Just don't get defensive and explain that it was the only way you could keep him safe. As the danger is over, all our emotions are less heightened, so you can both resolve this. I know you were only trying to save him and I think that he realises that now he's had time to calm down. Please try to keep your judgemental eyebrows in check."

Derek sighed and tightened his hold on Stiles's hand and then in an condescending tone added

"I'll try, dear".

Once they got to Deaton's, Stiles got out of the car and went inside. Derek took a calming breath and drove his way to Scott's.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles walked into the surgery to find Deaton neutering a dog. Deaton looked at him and told him to wait in his office and he would be with him in ten minutes.

When Deaton came in, he found Stiles playing Angry Birds on his phone 

"So what can I do for you Stiles?"

Stiles clicked off his phone and began

"Doc, I first wanted to find out how you were after your near death experience. Then I've a few questions".

Deaton gave a quick smile at Stiles saying

"I'm quite well, Stiles, thanks for asking, now what do you need to know?"

"Okay, Doc, first Derek has finally got his head out of his ass and admitted that he loves me and we've become mates. I want to know more about the role of a Pack Mom. In addition, I think I need to help Derek resolve some of the clusterfuck that's his life and I wondered if you could suggest a therapist we could go to as a couple. And not Miss Morrell, I know she's your sister, but I don't think I could trust her on anything having seen her working with the Alpha Pack."

Dr Deaton didn't seem to react at all but said

"Congratulations to you and Derek. I don't think you need to bother about the role of Pack Mom because Derek is an Omega now: I understand he sacrificed his Alpha Spark to save Cora". 

Stiles shook his head and replied

"He's still an Alpha. I think he gave it a bit of a kicking and it's taken a few days for his Alpha battery to recharge but he's back to being 100% Prime A grade Alpha".

The doctor gave Stiles an inquisitive look but Stiles was used to dealing with his father and so he looked back at Deaton with an open expression that wouldn't suggest that he had any idea that the scenario was completely unorthodox. After a second, Deaton moved away and went to his bookshelf

"Here's a book that deals with the role of the Alpha Mate, most of it's pretty explanatory but there's a special section for a human mate. As the human mate, you'll find that you'll start to be able to feel the emotions of your Pack, you'll also find that your healing is enhanced. The Pack will also seek you out for emotional comfort."

Stiles took the book greedily and began to rifle through the pages but then stopped and looked up at Deaton,

"Derek and Scott have decided to be co-Alphas of the territory and so we're now going to be the Hale-McCall Pack. I'm going to be the Pack Mom of both groups and will be the buffer that stops Derek and Scott killing each other. Does the fact that I'm only the Alpha mate of Derek mean that I cannot be the Pack mate for the combined Pack?"

Deaton thought about it for a while and said

"No, it should be fine, as long as the pack members submit to Derek and consequently submit to you as the Pack Mom, there should be no problems. It's an important role, Stiles, so you must take this seriously."

Stiles was pleased with the answer and smiled saying

"I know, that's why I came to you".

Deaton nodded and then added

"I think I know of a therapist you could speak to in San Francisco. She's human but she's a daughter of two wolf parents so she understands all about Pack. I'll give her a call and see if she'll be free. Would you be able to drive to San Fran every week?"

Stiles answered

"Probably but I'll have to speak with Derek. If you could see whether she's free and when I'll talk to Derek. I'll also have to check with my Dad if he's willing for me to go to San Francisco too."

"Okay, Stiles, I'll get back to you on this. Is there anything else?"

Stiles thought for a second and replied

"Actually, we've spoken to Jackson. When Derek's Alpha battery was low the Pack bonds seem to have been cut and so we need to re-establish them. If Jackson wishes to stay Derek's beta, Derek and I'll make a trip to London. However, there's a chance he wants to join a local pack. I wonder if you could suggest a pack close to London that'd be suitable. I want this to be Jackson's call. In any case, even if he does decided to rejoin our Pack, I think it'd be good for him if he could be affiliated to a local pack so he could go for Full Moon runs with them and get much needed protection. Perhaps Derek and I could make an Alliance with that Pack when we went to visit Jackson."

Deaton looked genuinely pleased

"It looks like you're taking to the Alpha mate role well. Derek should've considered doing this when Jackson left but it was not my place to suggest it. 

Stiles defended him

"He'd a lot of other things on his plate, Erica and Boyd were missing and the Alpha pack had left their sign on his door. With all that going on, he's allowed to drop a ball or two." 

Deaton conceded the point but continued

"In any case, I think this is a really good thing. I did some research at the time and I think the Dorkins Pack that run in the South Downs would be suitable. I'll make some initial calls and we can proceed with this when you know what Jackson has decided. I don't think we'll have much problems, the Hale name has a lot of power in the Werewolf arena and the fact that Scott's a True Alpha will make many wish to be allied with the strongest Alpha of our time. If you're going to make an alliance, there are many protocols that you must follow, the English are sticklers for tradition and if you don't follow the rules of engagement they won't ally with you. I lend you this book that sets it all out." 

Deaton passed a book that was twice the size of the book on Alpha mates and three times as heavy. Stiles took it

"Thanks, Doc. As always you're a wealth of knowledge. I've got to go to the store now. If you've any information can you call me or Derek. Thanks again".


	14. Chapter 14

While Stiles was talking with Deaton, Derek arrived at Scott's home. When he got to the door, Isaac opened the door and led him to the lounge. 

"So Scott tells me that I've to talk to you so what do you want to talk to me about, Derek?",

Isaac says in a dismissive tone, it immediately gets Derek's back up and he just wants to forget it but then he remembers that Stiles wants him to sort this out and he knows he has to eat with the Sheriff and if he doesn't fix this, then he can probably kiss goodbye to any Stiles and Derek time at Stiles's house. So he keeps his face open, and remembers to keep his eyebrows as little judgy as possible. 

"I wanted to apologise for what I did to you at the loft. The Alphas wanted me to kill my betas and they were doing a good job of making that happen. I couldn't have you killed, you were my first beta and had suffered so much. I wanted you to be safe. I knew that if I just asked you to leave, you wouldn't because you and I were close and you're the loyalist beta I have ever known. I knew that loyalty would end up with you dead and me completely wrecked because I couldn't lose you. I did the only thing I knew would get you to leave me, I treated you like your Dad had done. 

"I knew it was wrong, and I knew that it would hurt you but rather that than dead. Stiles has ripped me a new one for what I did to you, and he tells me that I should have found another solution. In fact, he gave me 20 different solutions from the top of his head that wouldn't have ended up with you being thrown out and hit with a glass. I'm not Stiles, though, I couldn't come up with hundreds of different solutions, I found one and I knew it would work. I just didn't realise that it'd be as effective as it was. I want to apologise to you for what I did, I know it'll take time for you to trust me again but I'm happy to wait. I just hope that you can find it in you to forgive me."

Isaac was looking at Derek as if he wasn't sure if he recognised the person

"Do you know, Derek, I think that's the most amount of words I've ever heard you speak. I've had time to think about it and Scott has talked to me too. I said some pretty hurtful things. I accused you of only wanting us for power and telling you that you were doing nothing to help Cora. When I heard that you'd given up your Alpha Spark for Cora, even if in the end it just depleted your reserves, showed me how far wrong my accusations were. 

"Scott, now he's an Alpha, realises that his reactions are not the the same as they were as a Beta. In fact, he beat me up today over Allison. He apologised afterwards and told me it was hard to control his anger as an Alpha. So I think I get it, other than that time, you were always careful with me and gave me a home. I was loyal to you because you were a good Alpha and hopefully we can get back to where we were. I am sorry that I reacted so badly, but I suppose we can just say that your plan worked and you kept me safe." 

Derek eyes flashed red and he looked like he wanted to attack Scott when he heard that Scott had beaten Isaac especially over an Argent girl. In the end, he calmed down and asked

"Do you want to come home to the loft? I still have your room and it's yours whenever you want it. In addition, Stiles has agreed to be my mate so I intend to sleep at his house most of the time. Stiles also is interested in instituting 'Puppy Piles' as he likes to call it so you should expect to be asked to sleep in Stiles's bed more often than not.

Isaac gave Derek his best puppy eyes and said

"I'd like that very much".

Derek then called Scott and having glared at him told them that they should both come with him to the food store so that they could pick Stiles up and then make their way back to the Sheriff's.


	15. Chapter 15

When they all got back to Stiles's house they entered the kitchen. Stiles ran upstairs to put the books he got from Deaton on his desk and then came back down. He got the wolves to slice the apples while he took the steaks out and made a marinade for them.

Once the steaks were in the marinade he made the pastry for the pie and putting in Saran wrap but it in the fridge. He then put some lemon juice over the peeled apples. As they had some time, he got sodas out of the fridge and told the other three to join him in the lounge.

"Isaac, buddy, I hope you and Derek have been able to put the past behind you and move forward as friends again. Now, I don't know if either Scott or Derek has told you but we've decided to join forces. Derek and Scott will be co-Alphas of the Hale-McCall Pack. As Derek's mate I'm the Pack Mom and Scott has agreed that I can hold that position for him. Are you willing to submit to Derek again and me? 

Isaac asked

"Scott did tell me but I've one question, with two Alphas I could end up with two different commands, I wouldn't know what to do. I can see it could end up with me upsetting one of them and getting the worst of it if they decide to punish me. How'd this work?"

Stiles beamed and answered

"Isaac, neither Derek or Scott even thought of that, you're already my favorite, my Pup. I'm the Pack Mom and if Scott or Derek can't agree, I'll decide the course of action. Both have delegated that power to me and they'll both abide by my decision. Won't you boys?

Both Derek and Scott nodded.

"You see Isaac, so really you don't have to worry. I'll keep them in check."

Isaac thought for a second and then lifting his chin to expose his throat said 

"I'm willing to submit to you Alpha Hale and to your mate, Stiles."

Both Derek and Stiles bit gently into his throat and Isaac's eyes flashed bright gold. Stiles as the last to bite, grabbed Isaac into a big hug and began to scent Isaac by rubbing his head all over Isaac's hair while rubbing his hands over Isaac's neck. Isaac leaned heavily into Stiles's touch.

"Now that the official part is over, I'm going to go back into the kitchen and finish assembling the pie. Why don't you choose a DVD that we can watch afterwards."

Isaac, when Stiles walked away from him, realised that he was not ready to be away from Stiles and deciding that this was probably because Stiles was the Pack Mom and had never hurt him unlike Derek and Scott. Showing his best puppy eyes he asked

"Can I help you in the kitchen?"

Stiles grabbed Isaac by the arm and ruffled Isaac's blond curls.

"Of course you can, Pup. Can you cook two thirds of the apples in a saucepan for me?"

Whilst Isaac was doing that, Stiles first went outside to light the barbecue grill. He came back and rolled out the pastry and placed it in two pie dishes while leaving enough pastry to make the tops. While the pie cases were blind baked in the oven. Stiles look the remaining pastry into strips and made them into latices. 

Once Isaac told him that he was done, Stiles added cinnamon, sugar, butter and some calvados to the apple purée. He took out the pie crust out of the oven and covered it in egg white. Once it had dried he put some semolina in the bottom and then added the purée and then arranged the remaining uncooked apples neatly in a spiral on the top of both pies. He then covered them both in the latices and egg washed them and dusted with brown sugar. 

He put the fries in the deep fat fryer. Once they had all been done once and left the side to drain, he called to his Dad to join him at the grill and asked the other two to set the table while Isaac was given the task of re-frying the fries. Stiles didn't ask them how they liked their meat as he knew they would all want it as rare as possible. Scott was grinning ear to ear,

"Man, Stiles is making his Mom's apple pie. It's the best and he only does it for special occasions." 

 

While the Sheriff joined Stiles on the deck and helped cook the Steaks, the corn and the garlic bread, Cora arrived. As all of them liked their meat on the rare side, this didn't take long. When the steak, corn, garlic bread and fries were done they were all plated and taken to the table. Stiles went back into the kitchen and put the two apple pies into the oven and got the ice cream out of the freezer.

The Sheriff got the drinks and pointedly offered a beer to Derek while giving the other four sodas. They all ate their food with relish. Scott and the Sheriff were used to Stiles's cooking but everyone were showing their enjoyment of the food especially the Sheriff who wasn't allowed to eat red meat and fries very often. Derek was so proud of his mate providing for the Pack.

Once they had finished, Stiles cleared the table. He took the pies out of the oven and brought them both to the table. He then went back for the plates and got the ice cream.

"Two pies, son?"

The sheriff asked, but Stiles just smiled and just answered that werewolves eat more than the average human.

Once everyone had had their first piece, Stiles stored a piece for his Dad for lunch the next day (he was still trying to keep him sweet) and a piece for Melissa. The others, once they realised how good it tasted, didn't take long to devour the rest with their second and third helpings. 

As the others were going into the lounge to watch the film and Stiles cleared the table, Stiles whispered to the others knowing his Dad wouldn't hear him

"Guys, make sure we puppy pile. Leave room for me to sit between Derek and Cora. Scott, I want you to sit over us all and be particularly touchy feely to all of us. I want you to give extreme snuggles. I suggest you take off your top too. I want Dad to get used to what we're like in a Puppy Pile and he'll take it better if he sees it is you doing it. I'll let you set the bar so set it really high."

Stiles heard the others sniggering but when he came into the room he found his space open for him and Scott waiting to lie on top of everyone bare chested. If Scott's petting of Stiles involved twisting of his nipples until he almost cried out in pain, his Dad never had to know. Once Road to Perdition was finished (where Stiles had annoyed everyone by constantly stating that he thought Michael Sullivan Jnr. looked how he imagined Derek looked as a child), his Dad got up and said, 

"Thanks for lunch, Son. I've got to go into the station, I'll see you later tonight".

"Okay Dad, is it okay if the guys sleep over tonight. It'll be our first full Puppy Pile as a combined Pack."

Stiles thought he should push a bit while his Dad was on his Steak and Apple Pie high. His Dad agreed and Stiles made an imaginary fist pump.

"Thanks Dad, I promise we'll keep the door open". 

Once Stiles's Dad left the others got themselves more comfortable on the sofa. Stiles decided they should watch another movie but not before he went upstairs to get some blankets and pillows. He made a nest on the floor took of all but his boxers and got the others to do the same (bar Cora who kept her tank top on of course) and join him. This time Derek draped himself over Stiles. Scott warned Stiles

"Don't pimp me out again, Stiles, or I'll do worse than a sore nipple" 

but he then lay with his head on Stiles's shoulder and his hand on Derek's leg. Cora nestled next to Derek and Isaac over Scott. Whilst they watched the Avengers movie Stiles kept on roaming his hand over Derek finding his ass on every sweep for a quick pit stop but he made a point of petting Scott's hair daring Derek to say something. Derek was too wise to fall into that trap and instead contented himself by giving Stiles hickeys all along his collar bone while rubbing his hand along Stiles's happy trail. What amazed him was that the hickeys were gone in ten minutes but this gave him a blank canvas to mark his mate again. 

In the morning, the Sheriff walked in to see a sea of limbs with Isaac sprawled on top of everyone and Cora half under Derek with her arms stretched over Stiles. In the center was Stiles and Derek snuggled together using Scott as a pillow. Derek and Scott had both heard the Sheriff's car arrive but dropped back to sleep into the comfort of the pack. He just shook his head and went up to bed. The battle had been won, Puppy Piles were a go.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles and Derek were in San Francisco. They had just had their eighth session with their therapist and it was going well. 

A great breakthrough had been made when Stacie, the therapist, was able to introduce them to a young beta, Beau. He had formally been from the Jessop Hunter family. It turned out that Kate had become a hero in the Hunter community for what she had done to the Hales. The Jessops had contacted her and with her information of how she had destroyed the Hales, they set the same plan in action. It only broke down because Beau had fallen in love with his mark, a young werewolf that he was to get close to, and so he told his love the plan. Once the Jessop family had been dealt with Beau had asked for forgiveness and to be bitten so he could stay with the girl he loved.

Beau was able to tell Derek exactly how Kate had gone about starting the fire at the Hale Mansion. The adolescents were marked for romantic relationships mostly so that they could be lured for kidnap if needed as a fail-safe, in addition they acted as a distraction. The Alpha would be more interesting in keeping track of their children than looking carefully at their borders. Information on the family was obtained through bugs which were installed when the siding was replaced and surveillance cameras in the trees surrounding the house. 

Hearing the destruction of his family set out in such clinical terms was hard for Derek but finally he could put the guilt behind him. Stiles had recorded the conversation on his iPhone, he hoped that it could bring some closure for Uncle Peter too and he could put his misplaced anger against Derek once and for all aside. That night, Derek grieved for his family for the first time while Stiles held him close to his body.

Stacie was also trying to deal with Derek's intimacy issues, she had been devising techniques to instigate further physical intimacy which wouldn't trigger a problem for Derek. 

Last week, she had asked Derek and Stiles to masturbate while lying next to each other. She wanted Derek to get used to letting go in front of Stiles without worrying about it all going wrong. This time, she had asked them to masturbate whilst the other one watched. The twist was that she wanted the watching partner to direct the other's hand in exactly what they should do. Both could see this was a step towards making love but still involved no actual sexual touching. As such the Sheriff couldn't use it against Derek. In addition, as Derek had never done this before, it had no triggers for him. If Derek could relax and trust Stiles to pleasure him in this way, it would stand them in good stead when they took the final step.

Stiles felt wired after the session and wanted to try it immediately. However, Derek wasn't so sure so he suggested they visited an occult shop he had heard of in San Francisco. When they got there Stiles found that most of the things were just useless tat for Goths to have in their bedrooms but after a while one of the older assistants came over and said that they should go in the back room as they'd find many things suitable for wolves. Stiles thanked her and taking Derek's arm walked through the door marked 'Private: Employees only'. This was much more the things he was looking for. He was like a kid in a candy store. 

Stiles bought a steel flick knife that had been forged with Mistletoe, Mountain Ash and Silver. This had runes on the handle in which the blade rested that removed the scent of the additives. Stiles was just going through the books when he felt a painful shiver go down his back, he instinctively knew that there was something wrong with his Pack.

He stuttered

"Derek, something's wrong at home"

He tried to call Scott but went straight to voice mail. He was just going to call Cora when Scott called and said that Lydia, Danny and Isaac had been captured by Deucalion. The three of them had gone to the movies with Allison and the twins and they had been captured when they had gone to their cars afterwards. The twins had been badly hurt trying to save Lydia and Danny but Allison had been able to save herself. Apparently Deucalion had been with three other Alphas. Stiles and Derek left the shop immediately and made their way back to the car.

Scott was frantic so Stiles tried to get him to calm down

"Scott we'll be back in two hours, see what you can find out in the meantime. This wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. We'll find them. Get my Dad to see if he can pull the CCTV in the area to see if we can get any clues as to who they are and where they've taken them. Did Allison recognise any of them? I'll let you decide but I think we should team up with the twins on this. I don't trust them but I do believe that they'll do anything to get Lydia and Danny back. We'll meet you at the loft, that'll be the center of operations."

When they got into the Toyota, they drove as fast as they could back to Beacon Hills. 

Stiles was panicking himself

"Derek, there are three Alphas that we know of and one of them is Deucalion. He may have more that we haven't seen. I could kill Scott for his noble than thou approach of not killing anyone. I don't know how we're going to do this. There are only the four of us against all that. I'll get my Dad involved as much as I can, but I'm not having him face these wolves. I can't lose my Dad.  
I can't imagine that Deucalion will hurt anyone, I still think he wants a Hale and now the True Alpha not to mention your territory for his Alpha pack. I thought this was over, Derek"

Stiles could feel a panic attack coming on him. He couldn't breathe, his skin felt like it was burning and his vision was starting to blur. Derek saw that Stiles was going into a panic attack, pulled the car over to the side of the road and pulled Stiles into his chest. 

"Breathe with me Stiles, take a breath and hold it, 1.2.3, that's great, now let it out, 1.2.3". 

Derek continued to do repeat this. With Derek's words and the warmth of Derek against him, Stiles began to calm down. He collapsed into Derek. Once his breathing was okay, Derek placed Stiles back in his seat which he slumped down into. Derek began driving again but continued to rub over Stiles's shoulders. As was always the case with Stiles, once the attack was over he didn't allow himself long to recover, he picked himself up and started sending texts out to Scott, Cora and his Dad. He next made a call

"Chris, Deucalion's back. He tried to capture Allison but she's safe. Unfortunately, he's captured Danny (who knows nothing of the supernatural), Lydia and Isaac. We'll need your help. We're on our way back from San Francisco, can you meet us at Derek's loft in two hours? I remember you'd discrete trackers, can you get one for each of us? In the meantime, if you co-ordinate with Scott that'd be great."

Immediately, he was on another call

"Dad, have you been able to get the surveillance tapes for that area? Can you see if you can get the ones from any of the shops in the area too?. They might show us something we need. Thanks Dad, we're on our way, we'll be back as soon as we can but at the latest in two hours. Yes, Derek will stay under the speed limit."

They got back in less than two hours and Stiles had continued to make calls throughout the drive but there were no leads. Stiles's idea of working with the twins was a non-starter. As soon as the had woken up at the vet clinic from their injuries and realised that Danny and Lydia were gone they went feral. Deaton had had to knock them out and cage them. They were going to be only three wolves, two hunters and a Stiles for this rescue. 

When they got into the loft, he found Scott, Cora and Allison looking at the surveillance tapes. There was one picture of the three wolves and Chris was using another program to see if they could enhance the picture to make out what the other two Alphas looked like. 

Stiles walked up to Chris

"Any luck? Did you get those trackers for me."

Chris shook his head but passed the box of trackers to Stiles. 

"They're really special ones, they can be swallowed. They stay active for about three days one swallowed and then you've to swallow another." 

Stiles took seven out of the box and got glasses of water and made each of them swallow one. He was making sure that if anyone else was captured they would have increased their odds of getting them back.

Stiles, sent Cora, Scott and Derek out to try and see if they could find any scents of their beta and their friends. He told them to stick together. As there were three Alphas there was a higher chance of them staying alive if they stuck together. He told them to check the bank vault again.

Chris had enhanced the picture they had enough that they could make out data. Stiles sent the picture to everyone but no one knew them. Thankfully, there was enough detail for Stiles to work out the car they were driving. He couldn't make out the registration plate but thought it was the first lead they had got. 

He told Chris and Allison to keep on looking, he was off to the Sheriffs office to see if he could go through all the town's CCTV footage to see if he could track the car. He jumped into his Jeep that was parked at the loft and set off to the Sheriff's office. As soon as he got there and stepped out of the Jeep, he was hit from behind, he found himself descending into darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles woke up tied to a chair, his feet tied to each leg, his arms tied behind his back and a cloth gagging his mouth. The room was dark but he he could tell that he wasn't alone. The side of his hip was on fire but in the darkness he couldn't investigate what was wrong.

Stiles took deep breaths and tried to listen or smell anything that could give him any advantage in the situation. After a few minutes, the lights came on which made Stiles wince and Deucalion walked in. 

"Ah, Stiles, so good that you could join us. Forgive the rudeness of my colleagues when they invited you to join us. I'm glad that I've you all here".

Stiles looked round and could see Danny and Lydia still slumped in their chairs with a bite mark on the side of their body and Isaac bloody and unconscious tied with wolfsbane impregnated ropes. That explained the pain in his side, Deucalion had bitten him.

"Yes, Stiles, we've bitten you, since you took away my last pack I'm in the process of growing my pack again. You'll either become my Betas or you can kill you pack and join us as Alphas. I've been having a nice time looking through Isaac's memories, I'm sorry I had to be a bit rough with him but he should wake up tomorrow. It looks like you are Derek's mate: Congratulations! Hopefully Derek will see it as a nice Mate Gift that I've turned you into a werewolf. If he submits to me and joins my Pack, I'll let him keep you. I'm sure the True Alpha wouldn't want to be without you either so I'll give him the same choice. You're like the gift that keeps on giving, Stiles.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Danny and Lydia. I took them to punish Ethan and Aiden: no one leaves my Pack. I'll wait to see what their wolves are like. Maybe I'll just kill them for what little power they can give me."

Stiles realised that Deucalion didn't know of Lydia's immunity and he hoped that Danny survived the bite.

"I'll leave you for a while and let you and your wolves get acquainted, cheerio for now."

 

On the other side of town, the Sheriff saw the Jeep outside with the door open. When he went out he could see blood on the floor. He called Derek immediately

"Derek, they've taken Stiles. His Jeep is outside the station. I'm going to see if we can see anything on the surveillance tapes for the Station's car park."

Derek howled, which was taken up both by Scott and Cora. He nearly broke his phone but he could tell that Stiles was still alive because he could feel the mate bond. All three of them ran back to the loft. When he got back, he grabbed Chris by the neck and screamed

"You let Stiles go out alone!'

Chris was beginning to black out when Derek let go of him. When he slumped on the floor. He rubbed his neck and croaked

"I didn't realise he was going to be alone, I thought he would've called one of you. However, this may give us the opportunity to trace them. Allison can you pull up the tracker program and we'll see if we can pinpoint where Stiles is."

Allison pulled up the program and pulled up the map for Beacon Hills. They could see all their trackers in the loft but there was no other tracker to be seen on the map. In his frustration, Derek smashed his hand on the table and broke it in two.

Allison tried to soothe Derek

"Calm down, Derek, there's no way that Deucalion knows of the tracker, even if he's naked, the tracker is inside him. It has a range of 200 miles so there's no way they could have got that far away as Stiles has only been gone twenty minutes. So he must still be in the area. We'll find him. The only way they could stop the tracker from reaching us was if he was over hundred feet underground. Where's there in the area that has a basement below ground more than one hundred feet?"

Derek grabbed his phone and called the Sheriff

"Sir, we've reason to believe that Stiles is being held underground. Is there anywhere that's deep in the ground more than one hundred feet in the area? You've a map that might help. Great we're on our way."

Derek and the other wolves didn't wait, they ran all the way to the Station. Chris and Allison followed in their car. When they got there, the Sheriff had already laid out the detailed map of Beacon Hills and was scouring over it. No one said it but they all wished Stiles or Lydia could be here as they would have worked this out immediately. 

After looking at the map for over an hour Cora said

"What about this, the old abandoned gold mine?" 

Everyone looked at it and just knew that was where they were being kept.

Derek was ready to go in claws and teeth. His mate was in danger. In the end, though, Stiles had rubbed off on him. He knew they had to have a plan. They didn't know how many Alphas there were, they knew there were at least three but there could be more. Chris thought he had something that could help them. He and Stiles had created an emitter that would attract the wolves but could be destroyed. The emitter had a camera so that it was possible to see what was going on around it. Inside it had extract of wolfsbane. When it was exploded the shrapnel would be coated in the wolfsbane and these pieces would incapacitate any wolf in the area. Hopefully that would even out the odds.

When they got to the area where the mine was, they knew they had been right. They could see a werewolf standing guard outside and obviously the others were running the perimeter. Scott and Derek placed the two emitters in different parts of the area and returned to where the others were waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles, was grateful that Deucalion had left the lights on. He looked himself over. The chair was bolted to the floor so there was no way that he was going to be able to knock it over and hope to be able to free himself. Danny was next to him and he could see that he was burning up. He hoped this wasn't a bad sign. Lydia looked serene as always although he knew that she would want to kill Deucalion when she woke up as he had ruined her designer dress. Isaac looked the worse for wear but hearing that he would wake up helped to soothe Stiles's worry.

It was at that point that he remember the knife he had bought. In the rush to leave the occult shop he had stuffed it in his back pocket. He hoped that Deucalion and his Pack hadn't noticed it and removed it. Getting his arms to his back pocket pulled terribly on his shoulders but the agony was worth it. The knife was there. He carefully eased it out of his pocket and hoped his clumsy ways would not show themselves at this moment and that he would be able to keep his hands on the knife. Thankfully, Lady Luck was on his side and he managed to keep his grip. He flicked the blade open and began trying to cut through the bonds around his wrists. The rope was sturdy and Stiles didn't have much room: cutting through the rope seemed to take an age. He was nearly through when he heard an explosion following closely by another. 

He had just cut himself out of the chair and taken the gag out of his mouth when Deucalion rushed into the room saying

"Change of plans, Stiles, Derek and Scott are stronger than I thought. I'm going to kill you. That should incapacitate Derek and let me escape." 

Noticing that Stiles was free he lunged at him. Stiles commanded

"SUBMIT AND KNEEL"

Deucalion was shocked to find that his feet had collapsed under him and he was falling to his knees. Before he could even fully register what was happening, Stiles used his knife and slit Deucalion's throat open and then plunged the blade into his heart. He felt great power enter him and then leave him again. Above he heard a huge roar. Stiles went to step back but slipped on the blood on the floor and hit his head against the chair he had been sitting on. "Typical" was his last thought before nothingness descended.


	19. Chapter 19

The explosions had taken out four Alphas and they would not be getting up again. There seemed to be only three left not including Deucalion. These came out of the mine when there heard the explosions. Derek, Cora and Scott ran to engage them. Cora was no match for an Alpha and although she fought well she ended up bloody and slumped against a tree with her legs and arms broken. Thankfully, before the Alpha could kill her, Allison shot a wolfsbane impregnated arrow through its heart. 

Derek and Scott were evenly matched with their opponents and they were moving so fast that neither Chris nor Allison could safely get a shot in. It was up to them. Suddenly Derek gave a huge roar, his eyes glowed intense red and his movements and his strength was far greater than the wolf he was fighting. Within less than a second Derek had ripped the head off the Alpha. 

The shock of the roar and the head rolling on the floor gave Scott the opportunity to subdue the Alpha he was fighting and he knocked him unconscious. Chris and Allison joined Scott to tie up the Alpha whilst Derek just ran into the mine.

He followed Stiles scent and when he got there he saw Stiles on the floor covered in blood. It was only when he realised that the blood was all from Deucalion that he let out a huge sigh of relief. He looked back at Deucalion and saw Stiles's new knife sticking out of his chest and amazed that Stiles had managed to end Deucalion's reign of terror. 

He saw the bite mark and knew that Stiles didn't want anyone to see this, and start questioning why he hadn't turned, so he took off his jacket and put it around Stiles. He was holding Stiles and trying to wake him when Scott walked in. He saw Derek taking care of Stiles and saw the other three tied up. Derek was so wrapped up in Stiles that he hadn't even thought to free the others.

"Derek, they've been bitten. We need to get them out of here".

At that point, Stiles began to stir. Seeing Derek holding him and kissing him he lifted his arm to deepen the kiss and said

"Hi Sourwolf, did you miss me?"

While Scott was cutting the bonds around the other captives. Derek helped Stiles get up. Stiles looked at Deucalion and pulled his knife out of his chest and then wiped it clean on Deucalion's jeans. His healing seemed to be even faster now once he had killed Deucalion.

Derek still holding Stiles said

"I felt it, when you killed Deucalion his Alpha spark transferred from you to me. I took down the Alpha I was fighting with ease".

Stiles was feeling normal again so he grabbed Lydia while the others took Danny and Isaac. When they got to the top, they placed them in the car but not before they got Chris to chain up Danny just in case. 

He then walked over to Allison who had the last Alpha. The captive was awake but was trussed so there was no way he could move. Stiles knelt down next to him and plunged his knife into his heart and shouted.

"No one hurts my family and lives" 

as the Alpha's eyes turned glassy.

Stiles turned to Scott who looked pained and squeezed his shoulder,

"Scott, I know you couldn't have done that, but I'll do anything to protect this family and that includes doing the things that you can't do. We couldn't leave any of them alive. The Alpha pack had to be finally eliminated." 

He then turned to Chris and said

"Thanks for you help, Chris, do you think you and your Hunter Buddies can take care of the bodies? It'd be great if you could let it be known what happened here and hopefully everyone else will learn that the Hale-McCall pack is not one to mess with

After that Stiles put his hand in Derek's front pocket of his jeans, which got a reaction out of Derek, and fished out his phone. He called his Dad

"No Dad, it's me, Derek found me but my captors broke my phone. I'm fine Dad, not even a bruise, and so is everyone else. Well the others are a little bruised but they'll heal. Unfortunately Danny was bitten so we're going to have to go the loft and keep him contained until he can get his wolf under control. When your shift is over, can you come join us? See you later, love you, Dad."

When they got to the loft, Stiles made them place Lydia and Isaac in the middle of the bed and got Cora, Allison and Scott to get in with them. 

"Lydia and Isaac will heal faster surrounded with the Pack, Scott. Can you look after them while Derek and I see what we can do with Danny? Why did Deucalion have to bite Danny on a full moon?"

With that Derek carried Danny upstairs and binding him to the bed they both wrapped themselves around him. After a while Danny started to stir and snap at them. His eyes were gold and he was fully transformed: his claws were out, his teeth were down and he was snarling at them both. Derek was easily able to subdue him and then bit down on his throat until Danny had submitted. Then holding him down for Stiles, Stiles bit down on his throat too until Danny had submitted to him. The change was instantaneous, instead of being a growling mass, he became a lovely puppy who didn't want anything more than to wrap himself around Stiles and was purring. 

Stiles looked at Derek and said

"Can you join the others downstairs? I'll be fine with Danny now and I think he'll soothe faster with just his Pack Mom. You being down with the others in the Puppy Pile will speed up everyone's healing."

Derek got up but not before he gave Stiles a long lingering kiss and petted Danny on the head.

Once Derek had descended, Stiles ripped off his shirt and was amazed to see that the bite mark had gone. He then, while Danny was still wrapped around him, kicked off his shoes and managed to get his jeans off. He then turned to Danny and started doing the same to him. Once they were both just in their boxers, Stiles started to pet Danny and calm him down.

"It's okay, Danny, you're okay now, you're safe. When you feel safe can you turn back to Human for me?" 

When he had Danny plastered to his chest and had tucked his head under his chin her felt Danny changing back to Human.

"Well this is awkward"

Danny said but made no attempt to move from Stiles's embrace.

Stiles looked at Danny and said

"I know this is a lot to take in but you were bitten by a werewolf. We've been trying to keep you safe and keep you out of this world but most of your friends are werewolves too. Your boyfriend, Ethan is one, Aiden, Derek, Scott, Isaac and Cora too. Even Jackson is a werewolf. It doesn't have to be a bad thing, Danny. Apart from the pull of the moon which you must be feeling now, you get enhanced senses and increased speed and strength. You also get an exclusive membership to the Hale-McCall Pack."

Danny looked at Stiles and asked

"Are you a wolf then? Stiles and why am I happy to climb you like a tree whilst being almost naked and why did you and your cousin Miguel bite me?"

Stiles held Danny even closer to which Danny made a deeper purr and said

"I'm not a wolf, I'm just a little old breakable human. However, I'm the Pack Mom, that means I'm the person in the Pack that everyone comes to for comfort when they're scared. I'm werewolf married to Derek, one of the Alphas of the pack, and so I've authority in the Pack. You may find that if I or the Alphas give you a command you'll find yourself forced to obey. That's natural in wolves but don't worry neither of them will abuse that power or they'll have me to answer to. 

"It is because I'm the Pack Mom and Alpha Mate that you're happy holding me. I'm your anchor at the moment. I'm the one stopping you giving in to your wolf and keeping you human. A pack is family and you don't have to worry about the wolves in the Pack. Ethan and Aiden are not in the pack and we can discuss that later, for now are you willing to join the rest of the pack downstairs?. Derek and I'll be on either side of you."

Taking Danny by the hand he led him down to the others. He pushed his way between Derek and Cora and pulled Danny in between him and Derek.

Danny said

"Hi Miguel"

when Derek told him that he was in fact Derek, Danny looked aghast and exclaimed

"Stiles, you've married your cousin!".

Stiles laughed

"No Danny-boy, Derek had been falsely accused of a crime and he was hiding out in my room. I just told you that he was my cousin so you wouldn't tell anyone that he was there. Danny, meet Derek Hale, my mate and your Alpha. Scott is your other Alpha. You'll be expected to submit to him tomorrow but that can wait until then".

At that point, Derek pulled himself as close as he could so that he could still wrap his arms around Stiles. His wolf wanted to run because of the full moon but it wanted more to be with its mate since Stiles had been hurt. Danny was squished between both of them and was largely ignored while they kissed above his head. He knew he should feel awkward being between Derek/Miguel someone he didn't really know who was sporting a boner and pressing it into his back and Stiles to whom he was plastered chest to chest, groin to half-chub that was getting bigger all the time. As it was, he had never felt more secure or comfortable, the more squashed he was: the more comfortable and safe he felt.

At some point, Isaac woke up and he was thrown on top of Danny so that Stiles and Derek could pet him too. Danny found it wonderfully comforting, he could see himself getting used to his new life.

The sounds and smells of the group was soothing and they all found themselves drifting to sleep. The stresses and worries of the day being forgotten by the power of the Pack and the Puppy Pile.


	20. Chapter 20

In a few hours, Isaac, Cora and Lydia began to stir. Isaac and Cora were fully healed but Lydia, whilst awake, was in pain because of the bite in her side. 

As it was a full moon the wolves were getting restless and Stiles suggested that they all go out and run in the preserve, taking Danny with them, as long as Derek and Scott kept him with them. Before they left, he came up to Danny and asked him if he was ready to submit to Scott and if he was to raise his head so that Scott could bite at his throat. Danny nodded and showed his throat to Scott who immediately gently bit down until Danny's eyes flashed gold to show his submission. Everyone hugged Danny and welcomed him fully to the pack.

While this was going on Stiles threw his arms around Derek's waist and kissed him. 

"Thanks for finding me today, Derek, and for helping me with Danny. Now take our new pup out with you and keep him safe".

Whilst the wolves were out running in the preserve, Stiles first went up to Cora's room to find some Pyjamas that Lydia could change in and then took Lydia into the bathroom to tend to her bite. He cleaned out the wound; rubbed Neosporin into it and then covered it in a dressing and stuck it down with micro-pore tape. 

"Lydia, I'm so glad that we found you safe and almost well. Aiden and Ethan are okay but they didn't take losing you both well and Deaton had to sedate them as they'd gone feral. With the full moon, I don't think it'd be wise to go there as anything could happen but I'll take you and Danny to see them tomorrow. Why don't you get out of those bloody clothes and change into these Pyjamas."

While Lydia got changed, Stiles got his phone and ordered ten pizzas for everyone and went to sit by Allison. When Lydia came in she sat on the other side of Stiles and rested her head on his shoulder and asked

"What happened Stiles?"

Stiles petted her hair and said

"After you were taken, Derek and I returned to Beacon Hills to help find you. We were following every lead but unfortunately we didn't have much to go on. Thankfully Allison had been able to flee and so she was our best hope of finding you. In the end, I got lucky and could make out what make of car they'd taken you away from the scene in. I was on my way to the Station to look at the surveillance footage to see if I could track the car when I was jumped. 

"When I awoke, I was tied next to you three. You two had been bitten as punishment for Ethan and Aiden leaving Deucalion's Pack.. He hadn't touched me yet, probably as a bargaining tool for his argument with Derek and Scott. Thankfully I'd swallowed a tracking device so that the others could find where we were kept and I'd a knife in my back pocket. While Deucalion was out of the room, I managed to free myself and when he came in, I slit his throat and plunged my knife into his heart. He didn't get a chance to touch me. 

"The others had found us and had killed the other Alphas bar one. He was tied up and I killed him. I'm not going to let anyone live who hurts our family. We let Deucalion live and look what it did to us. Now, my Dad can't know that I killed anyone, he just wouldn't be able to cope with it. So if Dad asks, Derek saved us. He needs the brownie points with my Dad". 

At that point, there was a knock on the door and Stiles let his Dad in. The Sheriff pulled his son into a fierce hug. 

"Don't worry me like that again, son. I'm glad that you are safe".

He checked his son over to make sure there was no harm done to him and when he was satisfied he hugged his son again. Stiles led his dad to sit on the large sofa with Lydia and Allison. Stiles could see his dad looking round for all the others and he smiled and said

"The others are out running in the Preserve because it's a full moon. They'll tire themselves out pretty soon and I'll expect them back in a few hours. Are you ready for your first Puppy Pile? You can't wear your uniform, Dad, and I doubt you'll be comfortable in just your boxers so do you want some of my sweats and top. 

His Dad, looked at what he was wearing for a second and almost seemed to be debating internally if he was willing to sleep in just his boxers, he did so at home after all. In the end though, he caught sight of Lydia and Allison and remembered that he was going to be sleeping in a pile of juveniles. 

"I don't know if this is a good idea but I suppose I should see what these Puppy Piles are like from the inside but I think I'll be more comfortable in those sweats, son." 

After Stiles had come down carrying the clothes and his Dad had gone in the bathroom to change, the door bell rang signalling that the Pizzas were here. When his Dad came back into the room, he sat next to Stiles and was happy to be given some pizza whilst they watched CSI Miami: both Stiles and his Dad scoffed at the poor detective work.

In a few hours, the others came in playfully jumping on each other but suddenly got very shy when they saw the Sheriff there.

Stiles got up and pushed them down onto the couch while he went in to reheat the Pizzas and bring in the Sodas. He got Danny to give him a hand as he wanted to see what his first run had been like.

Danny threw himself over Stiles's back, hugged him and rubbed his cheek over his shoulders.

"It was great Stiles, you should join us. We ran through the Preserve and we hunted a deer. Scott brought it down and we all ate it. I know it should feel terrible but it was great, we all worked together and the need to hunt was overwhelming. I felt so alive. Then we spent the rest of the time chasing each other. I'm tired and hungry".

Stiles turned round in Danny's embrace and smiling said

"I'm glad you had a great time. Why don't you take these sodas in while I'll get these Pizzas out of the oven".

Within minutes of bringing the Pizzas in, there were just empty boxes and everyone was over their shyness. Stiles got up and said, 

"Is everyone ready for bed?"

and taking his clothes off led the others to the bed. The Sheriff stayed with Stiles and made sure that he was between Stiles and Scott who he felt the most comfortable with, so Derek had to sleep plastered to Stiles's back. The Sheriff after a mild panic realised that he had his son in his arms like he had slept when he had been a child. He could have lost him today and here he was safe and well. They had been getting more distant over the last year but here he was sleeping by his son (admittedly his son's boyfriend, his best friend and five other of his seventeen year old friends).

He looked at his son and soothed

"Good night son, sleep well, I love you". 

The Sheriff was surprised when he woke up a few hours later, he hadn't expected he would have slept but he had woken up extremely overheated. He could see the rationale for only wearing boxers. He pulled himself out of the Pile to lie on the sofa because he couldn't take the heat any longer. He marvelled how the Pile just moved to take up the space. Within seconds Stiles had rolled onto his back and Derek had moved to lie on Stiles and Scott was doing the same. There seemed to be a leg from someone he couldn't identify that was lying over all three of them. The others moved without waking to get as close to each other as possible.

He now realised why they liked the Puppy Piles as they were comforting but he decided he would only join them when Stiles was back from being put in danger. Knowing their luck, this might be a weekly thing.


	21. Chapter 21

In the morning everyone woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. Stiles was singing and dancing to the music in his own head as he made the pancakes and the eggs on the huge griddle that he had forced Derek to buy for just these occasions. Derek came in and wrapped his arms round his mate and kissed him on his cheek (he wanted to do more but he could feel the eyes of the Sheriff on him) and then went of to get himself some coffee. 

Stiles finished up and shouted out, mainly for his Dad's benefit,

"Pups, go set the table. Danny, can you grab the toast and Isaac can you pour the coffee. Breakfast is made".

He came in and laid out a pile of pancakes at both ends of the table and the eggs and bacon. Everyone sat down and the Sheriff was just going to grab the bacon when Stiles stopped him,

"No Dad, as this is Derek's home, we follow Wolf tradition, the Alphas get to serve themselves first and then me. After that you all can help yourself." 

His Dad muttered to himself but waited as Derek and Scott got their pile of food followed by Stiles. The Sheriff made sure he was the next by dint of his glare. He may have been lower in the pack than the Alphas and their mates but he wasn't going to be lower than a bunch of kids.

After the food was gone. Stiles asked the others if they could leave the Alphas alone with Danny as they need to explain what being a werewolf would mean for him. He stopped Lydia before she left to tell her that he would call her when they had finished so that she could meet them at Deaton's to release the twins.

When the others had gone, he pulled them all back into the bed and got them all comfortably arranged. Stiles sat with his back against the headboard and had Danny rest between his legs and rest his back against his chest while the other two lay on either side of him.

Stiles rested Danny's head on his shoulder; rubbed his cheek against Danny's and then begun

"Danny, I'm sorry that we have kept you out of all this. I'm sure you've been suspicious but we didn't want to bring you into this world if we could avoid it because it can be dangerous.

"You've seen the good sides of being in a Pack but there are bad sides. Derek is a born wolf. He comes from a long line of wolves that've existed for centuries. There are humans who hunt werewolves. They're called Hunters, they're meant to follow a code that means that they do not hunt wolves that do no harm to humans but some decide to drop the code. This happened in Derek's case. His whole family, apart from Cora, his uncle Peter and his sister were killed in a fire caused by a Hunter and her group that decided that the Hales should be exterminated."

Stiles stopped for a second to grab Derek's hand, first pulled it up to his lips and then pulled it onto Danny's stomach so he could keep on squeezing it while rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand.

"That Hunter was Allison's aunt, Kate. You've to be always diligent when you're a werewolf, some will try to kill you just because you're a werewolf without any regard to how good you're as a person. The Pack tries to protect its own but it doesn't always work. You shouldn't just think that the Hunters are bad and the werewolves are good, There are equally bad werewolves. 

"There are three different class of werewolf: there's the Alpha like Scott and Derek, and me by delegation, Betas who're part of packs but are subservient to their Alphas like you and Isaac and then a third group of wolves that have never joined a pack or were kicked out for some reason like Ethan. These are Omegas .

"A beta becomes an Alpha by receiving it at the death of a family member, rather like inheritance, or by killing an Alpha. Derek became the Alpha after he killed his Uncle who'd become Alpha by killing Derek's older sister Laura. Uncle Peter had gone crazy after the fire and it was actually a service to the world in general to put him down. Peter came back to life less crazy. I'm not going to explain how because it would give you a headache. There's also a special category called the True Alpha which is extremely rare, these are people that become Alphas by their own will and not by inheriting or taking the Alpha from someone else. I only mention them because our boy Scott, he is one of them. 

"You may feel invincible but you're not. You heal very quickly but injuries caused by an Alpha take a much longer time to heal, if you're shot with a bullet that has been laced with Wolfsbane, a form of Aconite, it could kill you and you cannot cross a barrier of mountain ash. 

"Going back to bad werewolves you were just taken by one: Deucalion. He was the one that captured you and bit you. He was known as the Demon Wolf and he had, together with his band of Alphas, terrorized many Packs killing them if he didn't find them worthy or forcing the Alpha to kill his pack and join him if he would. They came into our town and killed Erica and Boyd. 

"Now this is going to be the hardest for you to hear; this Alpha Pack that Deucalion had included Aiden and Ethan who could merge together to become this almost unstoppable Alpha."

When Stiles mentioned the twins, all three Alphas pressed themselves closer to Danny.

"They were the lowest in their pack and Deucalion showed them how they could become this merged Alpha. They killed all their pack and then killed their Alpha to become an Alpha themselves and join Deucalion. As I understand it, the Pack wasn't good and their Alpha had treated them very badly. However, when they came into town they killed Boyd and probably killed Erica for Deucalion. Ethan first got involved with you because he thought you were part of this Pack but I do believe he genuinely loves you. I'm not saying you can't be with Ethan but he and his brother will never be part of this Pack. If they could kill their original Pack, nothing says they won't do it again and I cannot forgive them for what they did to Erica or Boyd. My only concession is that we haven't hunted them down and killed them. 

"When you were attacked and captured, both the twins fought to save you and Lydia but they were badly injured. They were taken to Dr Deaton's, yes the vet, but also a werewolf medic. When they woke up and realised you had been taken they went Feral, that's when the wolf comes to the front and there's no humanity left. Deaton had to knock them out and cage them. 

"Unless you've questions I propose that we pick up Lydia and go to the clinic so that you and her can be with your boyfriends."

Danny pulled his face up so he could look at Stiles and answered

"There's too much information for me to process yet so I haven't got any questions. I'll sit down with Ethan and Aiden with Lydia and ask them to explain what you've said. If they did, in fact, kill Erica and Boyd and they can't explain it, such as it was an accident or to save their own lives, I don't think I can continue to go out with Ethan."

Stiles grabbed Scott's hand and was still gripping Derek's and holding both of their hands hugged Danny. 

"Okay Danny. We're not going to make you choose between the Pack and Ethan. Scott went out with Allison and she's a hunter. However, if you do go out with them, anything that you discuss with the Pack will be off limits to the twins. Other than that we won't stop you."

 

They all got dressed and once Stiles had called Lydia to tell them that they were on their way and she had informed him that she would meet them there instead, they made there way to the clinic. Once they got there they could hear all the animals in a frenzy. It wasn't a surprise when they saw the twins, they were biting at their cages and roaring. However, as soon as they could recognize the scent of both Lydia and Danny they began to calm and soon they had reverted back to their human selves.

Deaton was pleased that he could get them out of his cages. Once he let them out they both ran up to their girlfriend and boyfriend and hugged them and sniffed their necks. Ethan's eyes flashed blue and he said to Danny

"You're a wolf,"

Danny explained that Deucalion had bitten him and that Scott and Derek had brought him into the Pack. Lydia suggested that she take Danny and the twins to hers to talk. Scott, Derek and Stiles agreed.

On leaving the clinic, Derek dropped off Scott at his home and was about to take Stiles back to his when Stiles said

"You know, we haven't done our homework that Stacie suggested. I can't think of a better time for us to do this. I wasn't sure I was ever going to see you again and I want to be close to you. Can we go back to the Loft? Dad won't be expecting me for a few hours.


	22. Chapter 22

As soon as they were up in the loft and the door was closed. Stiles pushed Derek up against the door and pressed his thigh between Derek's legs. He lent down and kissed Derek. He stopped and licked across Derek's mouth and Derek instantly opened up for Stiles to explore his mouth. They both fought for dominance but Stiles had become a master kisser (he said through research) and Derek let him take control. Once Stiles pulled back for a breath he looked at Derek with his pupils blown wide and his lips swollen from being kissed hard.

Derek looked back and saw Stiles with blown pupils and his chin burned by his stubble. Stiles leaned in and began peppering Derek's neck with small kisses

"You"

_kiss_

"don't"

_kiss_

"know"

_kiss_

"how"

_kiss_

"much"

_kiss_

"I"

_kiss_

"wanted"

_kiss_

"to"

_kiss_

"do"

_kiss_

"this"

_kiss_

"the"

_kiss_

"first"

_kiss_

"time"

_kiss_

"in"

_kiss_

"my"

_kiss_

"room".

 

Each kiss was amazing on its own but every time Stiles moved, his thigh brushed against Derek's rapidly increasing bulge. Derek groaned and let his head thud against the door while he clenched his hands by his side. 

"I wanted to do the same to you, Stiles"

Stiles smiled and opening Derek's collar started to kiss along Derek's collarbone and sucked hickeys into it. Once he was satisfied he licked across his mate mark with the flat of his tongue and was pleased to feel Derek moan and his legs almost buckle.

"You smelled so great to me, Derek, you smelled of the woods and sandalwood. Once you left my room, I spent days smelling the pillow you'd laid your head on, but now I get to smell it from the source" 

and he pressed his nose into Derek's neck and sniffed deeply. He then lent down and took both Derek's hands and placed them on his ass. He opened another few buttons so that he could get to Derek's nipples and he kissed, nipped and licked them. By this stage Derek was making a litany of moans, his throat exposed completely to Stiles. 

"I love you, Derek, now and forever."

He lifted himself up and proceeded to kiss Derek who opened up for him immediately, the kiss was deeper and dirtier than before and Stiles ran both of this hands through Derek's hair and moved his head to the exact position so that the kiss was perfection.

When they had to break in order to breathe, Stiles took Derek by the hand and led him to the bed.

"I think you should direct me first before I direct you. So what do you want me to do Derek?

Derek stood there looking at Stiles given him all the control and complete trust. 

"First let us get you out of your clothes. I'll tell you what to do".

Derek dropped to his knees and unlaced Stiles's Converses and then told Stiles

"Help me to get these off, lift your left leg first.... put it down.... now lift your right leg.... now put it down".

Once his shoes were off, Derek unbuckled Stiles's jeans and then slowly unbuttoned his fly. When the jeans were open in a V, Derek keeping his head at the same height of Stiles's groin, put his hands in the waist-band of Stiles's boxers and pushed them all down in one go. Stiles's dick sprung out and hit Derek on the nose. Derek could smell the lingering scent of Stiles's pre-cum where it had hit him.

"Step out of the clothes."

Derek, then got up and slowly unbuttoned Stiles's shirt and pulled it off. 

"Lift up your arms"

Stiles did and Derek took Stiles's t shirt off by slowly rubbing his hands up both sides of Stiles's body. Derek followed the hem of the t shirt by licking a long stripe up Stiles's stomach up to his neck. Stiles skin came up in goosebumps at Derek's touch and Stiles took a sharp intake of breath. . Stiles was delightfully naked in front of Derek besides his socks. His chest was flushed and his neck was reddening in blotches. 

"Now lie yourself on the bed on your back".

Once Stiles had done that, Derek removed his socks. Stiles asked

"Can you get naked too?"

Derek liked that idea and quickly stripped himself of all the clothes.

Derek got on the bed and began to kiss Stiles

"Use only your thumb and your index finger and start rubbing round the crown of your dick gently",

Derek ran his hands along Stiles abdomen and could feel the ripples of muscles as Stiles pleasured himself.

Derek reached into his drawer and pulled out his lube. Before giving any other commands he watched Stiles's cock get redder and more engorged 

"Stop what you're doing and hold out your hand". 

Derek poured some lube into Stiles's hand.

"Get it warm and then cover your entire cock with it".

Stiles did so, his breathing getting more rapid

"Now take your cock in your full hand. Grip it tightly and move your hand quickly".

Stiles began to masturbate how he was used to doing it, hard and fast

"Stop, Stiles, go back to just using your two fingers on the ridge of the crown of your dick, gently ,Stiles".

Stiles whined but did as he was told. Whilst doing this, Derek began to lick at Stiles's nipples, flicking the hardening nubs with his tongue. The hairs on Stiles's chest stood up.

Stiles started to gasp but said

"I'm imagining that it's your hand on me, Derek, and it's you that is doing this. Touching me how you would like; making me putty in your hands."

Derek went lower and while Stiles was still just gently teasing his cock, began to rub his hands along Stiles's thighs and licked Stiles behind the knees. 

"Take yourself in your hand again, Stiles, and do it fast, you look beautiful like this open for me, Stiles. I love watching you do this."

He lent over Stiles and bit one of Stiles's nipples and with that Stiles arched his back, moaned and came all over both of them. He sank back boneless and looked up at Derek who had his come spattered on his chest. 

"That was amazing Derek."

 

Derek looked at his mate, satiated below him and the smell of his release all around him and smiled. This felt wonderful, he had pleasured his mate and at no time did he feel dirty or worried, all he felt was an immense love for his mate.

Derek dropped himself over Stiles so that he spread Stiles cum over both of them. He then rubbed it into both their skins.

Stiles looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow

"A wolf thing right?"

Derek looked sheepish and nodded

"Then rub away. I love all of you Derek. If your wolf needs this then take whatever you need."

Derek gave Stiles the biggest smile he had given, one that was only reserved for Stiles, and then licked his fingers clean, the taste of Stiles's cum was better than even the smell.

Stiles rubbed his hands along Derek's back spreading some of the cum still on his hands over him and said

"You're adorable, you and your bunny teeth".

Derek pulled off Stiles and lay at his side. He pressed himself into Stiles's side and began to kiss along Stiles' jaw. Stiles turned his head so that he could meet Derek's mouth and kissed him

"I love you, Derek".

He pulled Derek closer to him. They snuggled for a bit and then Stiles said, 

"Now it's my turn, are you okay if we begin?"

Derek's cock was harder that he ever remembered it being and so he fell onto his back and said

"What do you want me to do?"

Stiles smiled and said

"Okay, if I do anything you don't like, just tell me to stop and I'll stop immediately. Can you bend you knees and place your feet by your butt, and now spread you knees apart as far as they can go".

Derek did as he was told and in this position all of Derek was on display, his dick was curled up against his navel but his anus was on show for Stiles. 

"Derek you look beautiful like this, all on display for your mate. I need you to know that I'll never hurt you but only love you. Thank you for giving me this gift".

Stiles lent down and licked along Derek's inner thigh and rubbed his nose in the crease where the thigh meets the groin. Derek's dick gave a twitch at the sensitivity of his skin.

"You taste and smell wonderful, Derek, and you look beautiful laid out for me".

Stiles's words soothed something inside of Derek and he could find himself relaxing into the position.

"Now, I want you to give me your hand."

Derek did so, and first Stiles kissed each of his fingers and his palm.

"You'll be spreading my kisses...."

he poured some lube into Derek's hand 

"... as well as the lube on your cock".

Derek's dick twitched again and the head got redder and he hadn't even touched himself yet. 

"Rub some of the lube on your other hand too. Now l want you start just as you asked me to use your finger and thumb to rub along the crown of your head and with the other hand I want you to rub gently along the central vein."

Derek did what Stiles said, and it felt amazing. He was handing the control over to Stiles and he knew he would be safe.

"I know you grew up in a werewolf home and you tried to not make a noise but I want you to make a noise. I want you to moan and tell me whenever I do something that feels great to you and I want you to lift your hips to grind your dick into your hand." 

It was like a switch went off in Derek's head and he found himself moaning and pumping his hips.

"Take your dick in your hand and really go for it. Now put your other hand over the top of your head and rub the head against it like a washboard."

Derek had never done this and it felt amazing, his moans got louder and louder

"That feels great, Stiles."

Derek panted.

"Faster, Derek"

Derek picked up his pace and the tingles increased. After years of no passion at all this felt amazing and the fact that it was his mate that was making feel this way made it all the better.

Whilst Stiles pressed kisses into Derek's neck he said

"You look beautiful and I love to hear you moan and pant knowing I am bringing you this pleasure".

The praise from his mate made it feel even better and Derek could feel the flutter of his orgasm rising. 

Stiles obviously noticed as well

"Derek stop and take your hands off your dick"

Derek did as he was told and found himself bucking up to find something to give him release but there was nothing. Derek let out a whimper and writhed on the bed taking short breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"Look at you Derek. You look fantastic like that, I love you so much"

At that point he moved his face to be near Derek's crotch, 

"You've an beautiful dick, Derek, it's large but not so large that it wouldn't fit inside me."

Derek made a high pitched whine at that and he arched his back but he dropped back down with his dick twitching. Stiles brought his head closer and Derek could feel his warm breath on his dick. 

Suddenly it became too much for Derek. His skin began to itch and he was losing control. He opened his eyes and they were red. 

"Stiles, stop".

Stiles stopped immediately and dropped to Derek's side and hugged him. Derek was shaking and his eyes remained red.

Stiles stroked Derek's hair and said

"Babe, what's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?"

Derek continued to shake and tightly closed his eyes. His hands were pressed into fists.

"Babe, tell me what's wrong, I love you and you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, I won't get mad, I promise".

Derek whimpered and sobbed out

"My wolf wants to take over, I'm sorry Stiles, I'm trying to keep it back but I can't".

Stiles hugged Derek as hard as he could and kissing him on the cheek spoke warmly

"Then let your wolf take over. I love you Derek, that means all of you, I love your human and wolf side equally. I'm as happy to play with wolfy you as I'm with the human you. As long as it's you, I don't care what form you take."

Derek opened his eyes and in a small voice asked

"Really?".

"Yes, Derek, listen to my heartbeat. I love your wolf and human side just as much. Whenever you get the urge to change then change, I don't care what form you take just as long as that form lets me love you."

Derek couldn't take it in, all the times that his family had instilled in him that turning into the wolf in front of humans was dangerous swirled round in this mind. He also remembered all the times Kate had just stopped and walked away from him when they were in the throws of passion because the wolf had emerged. She had told him repeatedly that she had only fallen in love with the human him and not the wolf and if he couldn't stay human when he was with her she was leaving him. He had learned that the wolf couldn't be loved and here was Stiles giving him the licence to change and was telling him that he loved all of Derek including the wolf. A huge barrier in him that he hadn't realized he was carrying within himself came crashing down with Stiles's words and he found himself turning into his beta wolf.

"There's my Derek, you look just as beautiful to me like this as you do in your human form. How lucky am I that I get two forms to love instead of just one".

Stiles kept on kissing Derek and petting his hair just as he had done when he was human and Derek found himself leaning into his mate's touch. His response was so much greater in his wolf form and he began to keen. 

Stiles rubbed his hands over Derek's chest and down his arms until he had taken both of Derek's hands in his own. 

"Derek, do you want to carry on? I'd love to carry on with you in this form but if you want to stop we'll stop now".

Derek looked at Stiles with his red eyes glowing so much that it rosied Stiles's face and answered,

"Yes, I'd love to continue".

Stiles carried on holding Derek's hands but moved his finger to the tip of a claw and asked,

"Are these claws okay round your junk?"

Derek couldn't help himself when he burst into the deepest belly laugh. Trust Stiles to know just the right thing to cut through his emotional breakdown. Derek just turned and took Stiles in his arms and said

"Yes, my dick is werewolf proof".

Both of them were grinning now and holding each other closely.

"Okay, Derek assume the position you were in again. Let's get some more lube for you. I expect we're going to have to get some that is tangle free going forward, I don't want you to have matted hairs on those paws of yours"

Once Derek had dropped his legs so that he was fully on display again, Stiles poured the lube into Derek's hands and then kissing Derek's chest said,

"Okay, let's start with just the two fingers on the crown of your head and the other hand stroking the vein. Let's get Little Derek happy again."

Derek's dick that had deflated when he had his emotional breakdown sprang right back up in Derek's hands. 

"I want you to take your dick in both hands and rub up and down it but in with one hand twisting to the left and the other twisting to the right. Your look beautiful like that. Now pump your hips into your hands."

The pleasure was out of this world and Derek was panting and keening at the excitement he was feeling. Stiles rubbed his way down Derek's happy trail so that his hand was resting in Derek's pubic hair. With each stroke of his hand, Derek's hand pressed against Stiles's own but at no time did Stiles touch his dick. The orgasm was churning in Derek's stomach and he could feel it coming again.

"Okay, Derek, stop moving but keep your hands on your dick".

Derek could feel the pulse of his rapidly beating heart in his hands as his dick pulsed in step with his heart. His breath was ragged and he was writhing on the bed. Stiles lent down and gently blew his breath on Derek's dick. Just that extra torment kept Derek on the edge of his orgasm and his eyes went up to the top of his head leaving only the whites of his eyes on display for Stiles. Derek had never felt anything like this. 

Stiles continued to stroke along Derek's chest and thighs whilst Derek came down from his high amazed that he could feel like this and not have orgasmed. 

Once Derek's breaths had calmed down some, Stiles said to Derek,

"Okay, take one of you hands off your dick. I want you to take your index finger and slowly slip the claw into the slit of your dick". 

Derek had never done anything like that before but Stiles had shown he knew how to bring him ecstasy and so trusting Stiles he slowly inserted his claw. It felt really weird and he wasn't sure if he liked it but then Stiles said

"I want you to slowly rock your finger side to side, not up and down but with your other hand stroke up your cock slowly but with only two fingers.

The sensations were nothing like anything Derek had felt before, tingling seem to occur in the very base of his cock, not in the balls or stomach like normal and it seem to start to spread out from there through his body. The touch of his other hand on the outside of his cock made it feel ten times better. The feeling increased exponentially and he could feel the pulse of pleasure going up and down his spine. All Derek's muscles started to spasm.

"Derek, take your claw out slowly. Now wrap both your hands round your dick and I want you to twist your hands at werewolf speeds. When I bite on your neck I want you to come".

Derek did what Stiles said and his whole body was just a fountain of pleasure. He was so wired, he couldn't feel where he was touching the bed, he was just passion and these orgasmic tingles coming from the inside of his dick. He was losing himself to the sensations when he felt Stiles bite down on his shoulder. 

"Come for me, Derek."

With that Derek's orgasm was ripped out of him. Every muscle in his body locked, his toes curled and his back arched. He couldn't breathe as his cock spurted again and again. The orgasm was so great, he saw stars behind his eyes: he blacked out.

When he came to, he found himself lying on top of Stiles, while Stiles was rubbing lazy circles over his back. Derek's cum had been rubbed over both of their chests and the smell of their combined releases was heaven to Derek.

Derek had never felt so clingy before. He tried to bury himself under Stiles's skin.

Stiles just wrapped his arms and legs round Derek and pulled him as close as he could possibly could

"You were amazing. I've never seen anything as hot as you coming. You're so beautiful and I love you so much". 

Each word was like balm to Derek's soul and he knew at that moment that what anyone else had done to him was irrelevant. He may have felt he was in love before, but nothing compared to how he felt being wrapped up in Stiles's arms and he had never experienced an orgasm like the one he had under Stiles direction.

"Did you enjoy that Derek? Did you enjoy me taking control?"

Derek couldn't trust his voice at the moment so he just nodded

"Great, because I loved taking control". 

Derek felt sleepy and he fell into a deep sleep in Stiles arms. Stiles just kept on petting him and kissing him.

When Derek woke up he was in exactly the same position as he was before and he was worried that he was crushing Stiles so he rolled off him but stayed as close as he could to Stiles.

"Stiles, how did you know how to do all that?". 

Stiles chuckled and answered

"The same way any virgin learns: hard core porn, Derek. Now go back to sleep, we've another hour before I need to get to my Dad's and I'll have to shower before I get there as he'll smell us both and know we've been up to something".

Derek pulled himself so that every part of them was touching from toes to cheek. He snuggled into Stiles's skin, the smell of their scents mixed together and warmth of Stiles's skin against his was so comforting to him. Just before he drifted back off to sleep said

"I love you, Stiles'".


	23. Chapter 23

The next day, Stiles got Derek up and dressed saying

"Come on we're going to the community college".

Derek, still feeling sleepy just got into the passenger side of the Jeep and rested his head on the window and dozed. Derek wasn't a morning person. 

When they got there Stiles gave him a shove and woke him up.

"Come on Derek, we're going to enrol you in their GED program. You never got to finish school and you'll have to if you're going to apply to the same schools I do for my degree. You can study with us and we'll get you up to speed".

The words broke through Derek's sleepy haze. He shook his head to wake himself up and said

"You want me to get my GED?".

Stiles smiled at Derek,

"Yes, you never got to finish high school because of the fire. It's time that you did, life's good and you shouldn't leave your life on hold. It'll also be a good way for you to get closer to your betas as we're all working to graduate and complete our applications for schools and you can join us in our study. You'd better work hard as I'm intending on going to Stanford and you've to be wherever I go. You don't have to worry, Scott is going to do Veterinary training at the local college and with Deaton so he'll be able to defend the territory, while we're away, and we'll only be two hours away so can be back if there's an emergency."

Derek just grabbed Stiles hand and started walking toward to college

"Let's get me enrolled".


	24. Chapter 24

Stiles was pacing the loft,

"Derek, this is just ridiculous, Humans are just pets in traditional packs".

Jackson had called and agreed that he wanted to rejoin the Hale-McCall Pack. Stiles, Derek, Danny and Lydia were making the trip to London. Danny, on really learning who Ethan was, had ended the relationship and a trip away seemed the best way to put some distance between the two. Ethan wanted to leave the territory and Aiden didn't know what to do and was taking out his frustration on Lydia. In the end she had made the decision for him and told him that she was off to London and she expected them both gone when she got back. Jackson was really excited that he was getting to see is best friend again and without any secrets and was hoping he and Lydia could rekindle something.

Stiles had begun to read the book on werewolf etiquette and much of it hadn't been easy reading. 

"I'm not allowed to talk and have to just kneel at your feet and keep my eyes averted like a fucking poodle. Can you imagine what Lydia's going to be like?"

Derek cringed as Stiles' voice was going up in pitch and volume

"It isn't how I see you Stiles. You know that, the European Pack follow very old traditions. You're doing this for Jackson."

Stiles retorted,

"I'm the Alpha mate, and after Scott, have top position in the pack, that must count for something".

Derek grabbed Stiles and held him between his knees to stop the pacing

"They've no protocol for that. Normally an Alpha would turn his mate, it's very rare for a mate to be left human as it can make the Alpha vulnerable: you're breakable and can walk away from the relationship leaving an Alpha mateless and heirless".

Stiles stopped his ranting for a second and pulled down to kiss Derek

"You'll never lose me, Derek. This is a lifetime deal."

Stiles slumped next to Derek on the sofa and continued to read the book. Derek, loved that Stiles was thinking of the best for his betas, but since Stiles had been reading the book there had been no Stiles/Derek time as Stiles was just so riled up. He was coming to the conclusion that this was a stupid idea but Stiles wanted to pursue it for Jackson's sake. He reminded Derek that when he was in New York he had Laura but Jackson had no one. 

"You'll need a second at the meetings with the Dorkins Pack. Oh God, that's going to have to be Jackson as Danny hasn't been a wolf long enough. We're going to have to really coach him to stop him being a douche-bag as he'll get us all killed. At least Lydia and I can be there, apparently the Alpha and his second can bring their pets to the meetings". 

Stiles was air quoting the word pet and rolling his eyes. He continued

"I wish we could bring Scott with us, he's like Alpha royalty, and Cora as she, like you, has been trained in this stupid protocol but we need them to stay here to defend the territory.

"You'll need to find a gift for the Alpha from the Pack to take with you. I'll leave that up to you. Lydia and I'll work on the words of the treaty with Deaton". 

They heard Lydia's high heals clicking on the stairs and Stiles grinned

"If you're attached to your balls, Derek, you'd better get off before I tell Lydia what our role will be when we meet the Dorkins Pack".

Derek didn't need telling twice and passed Lydia on the stairs not even waiting for her to get into the loft before making his escape. 

Lydia entered the loft and sat down by Stiles, she hadn't been as happy recently since she had ended everything with Aiden but she was ready for the trip to London. 

"So what got Derek to leave so quickly, Stiles?"

Stiles looked at Lydia, 

"He didn't want to be around when you read this".

Stiles got up to get them both sodas and passed Lydia his notes which set out how the meeting with the Dorkins Pack would take place and she just threw it down once she finished

"That's just stupid, if they think that I'm going to kneel meekly by Jackson they've another thing coming".

On returning with the sodas, Stiles shook his head

"Lyds, we've no choice if we want to find a pack that Jackson can go to for protection and I like the idea of their pack under-estimating us. Normally only the Alpha and the second would be allowed in the meeting but we can be there too. We can use that time to check that the other pack is on the level and if it comes to a fight we can hold our own against wolves".

At that Lydia laughed like an evil villain. It was obvious she was thinking of all the ways she could incapacitate a wolf and have the tools undetectable on her person when in the meeting. 

"Okay we need to come up with some provisions for a treaty. Let's put our heads together before we go to Deaton's".


	25. Chapter 25

Lydia and Stiles were sat in Deaton's office. Stiles read out the list for the treaty that they had come up with

"The Hale-McCall Pack and the Dorkins Pack agree to the following provisions in dealing with Pack members of the other Pack. A Pack member can be either a were or non-were.

1\. The Resident Pack will provide passage through the borders of their territory to members of the Visiting Pack without fear of molestation. The Visiting Pack agrees to give Notice to the Resident Pack, no less than seven (7) days prior to their arrival. The Resident Pack agrees to give notice within three (3) days of receiving such notice if permission to enter the territory is to be denied. 

2\. The Resident Pack will provide protection to the members of the Visiting Pack whilst in the territory of the Resident Pack. This includes the assistance in attack, medical assistance, and Full Moon Runs but does not exclude other forms of protection. 

3\. The Resident Pack will not provide accommodation to the Visiting Pack.

4\. When in the Resident Pack's territory, the Visiting Pack members will provide all assistance to the Resident Pack if the request is reasonable.

4\. A member of the Visiting Pack can bring a grievance to the Alpha or Alphas of the Resident Pack against a member of the Resident Pack if that member believes that he has been ill-treated or in breach of the alliance. The Alpha or Alphas of the Resident Pack will convene a meeting which includes the Alpha or Alphas of the Visiting Pack to decide the merit of the claim. The conclusion and any punishment must be acceptable to the Alpha or Alphas of both Packs. 

5\. Each Pack will share knowledge with the other on request regarding supernatural beings and the way to defeat them.

6\. Where a member of the Visiting Pack requires to remain in the territory of the Resident Pack, on approval of the Alpha or Alphas of the Resident Pack, that member will be afforded all the benefits and protections that comes from being a member of the Resident Pack and is expected to abide by the rules of that Pack but is not expected to submit to the Alpha of the Resident Pack. Punishment cannot be administered without the approval of the Alpha or Alphas of the Visiting Pack.

7\. A member of the Visiting Pack can request a transfer to the Resident Pack and on the agreement of the Alpha or Alphas of both packs will submit to the Alpha or Alphas of the Resident Pack."

Stiles passed the list to Deaton after finishing it. Deaton perused the list and said

"This looks fine to me. I don't see any reference to one pack being able to call for assistance from the other pack. Normally this is one of the mainstays of these types of agreements. Do you want to add it?"

Lydia answered

"We considered it, but Stiles thinks that as we have a True Alpha there's the risk that the Dorkins Pack will ask for our assistance in all their current disputes as a way to increase their positions as other Packs will be worried about having to face a True Alpha. If necessary in the meeting, Derek can say that we'd consider adding that provision some time down the line if the alliance holds. Besides, we're not big enough yet to be able to help others, leaving our territory with only a small garrison at this stage is a risk." 

Deaton nodded

"Very well, I suggest that you fax the final draft agreement to me for perusal before either side signs it."

With that Stiles and Lydia thanked Deaton and left.


	26. Chapter 26

When they all arrived at London Heathrow, Jackson was there to greet them. He threw himself into the arms of Danny and kissed Lydia. He only nodded at both Stiles and Derek. They were going to rent a car but Jackson told them that it would be pointless in London and that they could get everywhere in the "Tube". 

Jackson had booked them adjoining rooms at a Holiday Inn near where he lived. 

When they got into the rooms, they all threw themselves down on one bed. When Jackson tried to join them on the bed Derek's eyes flashed red and he growled. As his Alpha was calling a warning Danny followed suit. Jackson jumped off the bed and stood by the adjoining door.

Stiles got off the bed and went up to Jackson

"You're an Omega at the moment and Derek is protecting our den from intruders. If we don't want this to be awkward are you ready to submit to Derek and I?"

Jackson snorted

"And who's fault is it that I'm an Omega. Fine, let's get this over with. I submit to you Alpha Hale and to your mate, Stiles".

Derek bit down on Jackson's throat until Jackson's eyes flashed bright blue and then Stiles bit down on his throat and his eyes flashed again. As with Isaac, Stiles pulled Jackson into a hug and made sure that he had scented Jackson. 

"Okay, get ready for a 'Welcome Back to the Pack' Puppy Pile".

Everyone started getting down to their boxers, and Lydia to her camisole and pants. Jackson was standing there doing nothing 

"Jackson strip off to your boxers. You're going to experience the wonders of a Puppy Pile with your Pack Dad and Pack Mom. You're going to love it."

Stiles threw himself of the bed and dragged Danny and Derek down with him. Lydia lay down behind Danny. When Jackson was standing their awkwardly in his boxers but trying to feign indifference, Stiles pulled away from Derek and patted the space between himself and Derek.

"New joiners get to sleep between Mom and Dad".

When he crawled between them, Derek and Stiles wrapped themselves around him so that they were still touching each other at the head, arms and legs. 

Stiles then said, 

"Get on top, Danny".

Jackson lay facing Stiles, he didn't understand it but as soon as he has submitted he was unbelievably drawn to Stiles and being surrounded by his pack and being held in the embrace of his Alphas eased an ache in his heart that he hadn't understood was there. He had just got used to being a werewolf when his parents took him to London so he never really got to integrate into the Pack. 

As for Puppy Piles, he couldn't understand why they hadn't done this before as it was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. Danny was sprawled over his side, Derek was pressed against his back and Stiles was rubbing his face over Jackson's while kissing Derek. After a bit, Lydia got sick of being on the outside and so she squeezed herself so that she and Danny were both intertwined lying on Jackson. Jackson took deep breaths while the interlaced hand of Stiles and Derek stroked slowly over his body. The immediate smell of the pack soothed him but with the deeper breaths he could catch the scents of Scott, Isaac, Allison and the Sheriff. He could also make out the scents of other wolves who he didn't know but in his safety cocoon he didn't care. 

Stiles had set an alarm as he wanted to sight see some of London before they started their negotiations with the Dorkins pack. He also wanted to make sure that Jackson was okay. As the Pack Mom he could feel the emotions of his Pack and he could tell that Jackson was feeling contentment. Stiles snuggled into Jackson and chuckled in his head, that the douche that had always tried to make his life hard, couldn't seem to get enough of Stiles's goodness as Jackson leaned heavily into Stiles's touch.

"We've Pack Nights every Friday night and I'd like you to Skype in to them so you can get fully integrated to the pack. If it's movie night, I'll tell you what it is. I know it'll be early for you so we could set up Skype before you go to sleep and you can just join in when you wake in the morning. Each week I'll put a sheet on the bed and I'll send it to you so you can sleep each night with the scent of the pack surrounding you. It should last at least a week. I'll also expect you to call me each morning first thing to tell your Pack Mom what your day was like and if you need anything."

Jackson, snuggled closer to Stiles. He hadn't realised how terrible it was to be a lone wolf compared to how it felt to be wrapped up in his Pack, the fact that Stiles was trying to find a way to integrate him felt amazing.


	27. Chapter 27

Jackson's warm feelings for Stiles didn't last long. Stiles had forced them all to see the Tower of London, St Paul's and they were currently sitting outside a bar in Leicester Square. Stiles had obviously done his research and was throwing facts and figures out left right and center. Whilst it was annoying Jackson, Derek looked fond and highly amused. Both Lydia and Danny didn't seem to be bothered so Jackson decided that he had got unused to Stiles and his ADHD ways. 

Jackson had invited them all to his home, on his parent's request. His parents were also missing Beacon Hills and they were glad to have people round where they could catch up on the gossip. Here Stiles was a fount of information, as the son of the Sheriff, he knew everything that had happened in Beacon Hills. For that night, it was as if they were all back home and everyone was glad of the company.

Jackson was meant to be sleeping at home but after an hour he snuck out of his window and made his way to the Holiday Inn. He just used the key to the room he had, stripped off and just dropped on the others and wriggled until he was comfortable. He was going to enjoy the Puppy Pile for as long as he could.

The next morning, Stiles and Lydia took Jackson aside. That afternoon, they were off by train to Lewes to meet with the Dorkins Pack. Jackson was to be the second to Derek. It was his role to stand behind Derek when he sat and stay alert. Jackson was amused when he was told that Lydia would be kneeling at his feet and Stiles by Derek. 

He was less amused when he found he had to remain silent and speak only when spoken to. He also didn't like that he had to show absolute deference to Derek. It didn't matter what Derek did to him he had to submit to it and he had to show absolute respect to the Dorkins Alpha, mate and second.

Stiles explained that this was so that Jackson could have the protection of a pack in London and he could finally run on Full Moons with a pack without any fear of being caught.

After breakfast they all made there way to Charring Cross Station to get the train to Lewes. Danny was joining them but not for the meetings so he resolved to walk some of the South Downs while he waited. As this was the last time that Stiles and Lydia could speak they were making sure that Derek had all the information he needed together with a copy of the draft provisions for the alliance.

When they arrived at the Station all the wolves could tell that there were wolves on the platform to meet them. They made a point of ensuring that Derek exited first, followed by Jackson, then Danny and finally Lydia and Stiles. A man the size of Ennis came up to them and said 

"Greetings, Alpha Hale, welcome to the Dorkins Territory, I trust you've had a easy journey."

He didn't acknowledge any of the others in the party. 

"I'm Terry, I'm the son of the Alpha and my mate, Dianne. My older brother, Phil, would've been here to greet you but he's otherwise engaged. We've a car that can take you. Unfortunately it's only a five-seater. Will your pets be okay to sit in the boot. Don't worry, it's a hatchback and I've laid a blanket down for them, they'll be quite comfortable."

Derek stiffened his back and hoping Stiles and Lydia could telepathically hear his "Sorry" told Terry that was quite acceptable and thanked him for the consideration of his pets comfort. Stiles and Lydia climbed into the trunk without a word but from a side glance Derek could tell that they were working out the best way to destroy Terry.

Danny watched them go and was laughing at how Lydia and Stiles were treated. If this didn't go the way they hoped, the Dorkins group would find out how vicious the "Pets"could be. 

They were driven to a lovely Georgian house with large grounds and beautifully appointed rooms. They were taking to the drawing room where the Alpha, his mate and second, Phil, was waiting for them. 

All but the other Alpha arose. The second greeted them saying

"Welcome, Alpha Hale. I apologise that I wasn't there to meet you but another meeting ran on. I trust that my brother, Terry, looked after you well."

Derek replied

"Quite well, Phil, there's nothing to apologise for." 

with that the Alpha smiled and said

"Alpha Hale, I'm Alpha Dorkins, you can call me Malcolm. Please would you take a seat, Terry can you arrange refreshments for us and our guests?".

With that Derek sat down, immediately Stiles knelt at his feet and sat back on his heels. Jackson stood behind Derek and Lydia knelt primly beside him.

Malcolm added

"I'm sorry that Alpha McCall could not join us in this negotiations. It would've been very exciting to meet a True Alpha. I heard my grandmother talk of the one that lived in her time. It's no wonder that Deucalion and his Alpha Pack came to your territory and no wonder how you're able to defeat him. How did a True Alpha enter into your pack?"

Derek demurred

"Call me Derek. Yes, Alpha McCall takes your breath away. Deucalion came for both me and the True Alpha. Alpha McCall was a human that my Uncle bit. He was my beta until his true Alpha came to the fore in battle. He and I decided that it'd be better to join forces than to fight for the territory. We'd a good working relationship and we see no problem in being co-Alphas of our land."

Malcolm and his mate looked quite shocked

"He was formally a human, you say. He mustn't have told you but but his parents must both be wolves and Alphas. It's quite impossible for a human without full wolf blood in them to be a True Alpha. He must be very grateful to your Uncle for allowing him to be what he was always meant to be. Just think how terrible it'd have been if someone like that had been forced to remain Human".

Both Malcolm and his mate shuddered.

Tea and biscuits were brought and two bowls of water for Stiles and Lydia. Stiles, as he was at the front slurped up some of the water but Lydia just gave it a withering glare.

Malcolm looked at Derek and said

"It's an honor to have the Hale Alpha in my home. I met your mother once she was a very powerful Alpha. I heard what happened, please accept my condolences."

Derek accepted the condolences

"She was a great woman, it was a great loss for my sister, uncle and me. I've a gift for you, Jackson, give the gift to Alpha Dorkins".

Jackson stepped from behind Derek and keeping his eyes lowered presented the gift to Malcolm. Stiles was quite impressed because it had taken many attempts to get him to do it right and his execution here was much better than any of his practices. The gift was a book on the Fae written in the original Gaelic. It was one of Stiles's books but he didn't mind because they had already digitized it and Lydia was almost two thirds into translating it. Walking backwards, Jackson resumed his position behind Derek.

While the Dorkins Alpha was unwrapping the present, his mate asked

"Alpha Hale, your pets are quite beautiful, have you or do you intend to breed them? I'd be quite interested in having one of their offspring."

Derek could feel Stiles bristling against his leg but answered

"Thank you, but it's not my intention to breed them. If I should change my mind, I'll let you know."

Malcolm was happy with the present as their knowledge on the fae was limited. 

"Thank you for such a thoughtful gift. Perhaps before we go for dinner we should start our negotiations.".

Derek nodded and passed over his list of provisions. Malcolm looked at the list

"It all seems quite agreeable. However, I notice that you've not added that we can call on you for our assistance if we need it".

Derek was pleased that Stiles has prepared him for this

"No, if our alliance proves to be fruitful we may perhaps add that in the future. At the moment our pack is powerful but small. We can't afford to provide aid".

Malcolm looked and said,

"Very well, we'll look at this further to make sure it's suitable and may have some more suggestions. What was your reason for asking for the alliance, may I ask? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be allies with the Hale Alpha and the True Alpha but the request came out of the blue."

Derek answered

"Jackson, my second here, has moved to London. I didn't want him to be a lone wolf. He's very much part of our Pack but I wanted to know that he'd be protected and has a Pack that he could run with. We, of course, offer the same to your pack should they find themselves in Northern California".

Malcolm looked at Jackson as did his mate. He was quite handsome and they had an unmated daughter, he may be suitable and anything that brought them closer to the Hale-McCall Pack would be useful. 

Malcolm smiled and said

"That's enough negotiations for now, let's eat and in honor of such an auspicious occasion we'd love to have you join us in a run in the Downs. I believe you've another beta with you, he's most welcome to join us running. We've a space in our back yard where you can leave your pets while we are out so they don't leave a mess."

With that Malcolm stood as did Derek. Both Stiles and Lydia would stay on their knees until Derek called them. Malcolm's mate came and took Derek's arm.

"Would you like to feed your pets from your plate, Alpha Hale, or would you prefer them to eat in the Mud Room, they can be so messy when they eat. Before our last Pet ran away, that was where we always fed him. " 

Derek didn't know what to do but decided that the Mud Room would be better. At least there, Stiles and Lydia wouldn't have to stay in character. 

The Mud Room was cold and small but at least the food was good, Derek had plated the dishes himself and brought it to them which the Dorkins thought was very sweet. Derek had mouthed "Sorry" before he turned round to join the rest in the dining room. 

Stiles and Lydia talked to each other but by text as they weren't sure that the Dorkins pack would not listen to them.

_To: MyPrincess_

Can you believe this Pack? I knew they thought of us as Pets but they seem to take it to extremes. I'm not sure if letting Jackson affiliate with the group is the best. He already has a superiority complex, can you imagine what he'll be like after he's been with this group for a while.

_From: MyPrincess_

You and I'll always be able to kick Jackson back into touch. You were on the front so you had to keep your eyes down. I looked round the room, most seemed to agree with their sentiments but I could see that Phil looked extremely unhappy when his Mom was talking about breeding us. If you aren't happy with this, we can always walk away.

_To: MyPrincess_

No, Deaton thought this was the best and we know that European Packs have this antiquated idea. Perhaps the Dorkins are the most liberal, but how I can't guess. Let's see how the meetings over the next few days go before we get any ideas.

_From MyPrincess_

If the Alpha's mate looks at me like prime breeding stock again, Stiles, I think I'm going to take out her eyes. I've got the mountain ash on me, I could blind her before she knows what's happening.

_To: MyPrincess_

Well that'd be the end of the alliance but if they don't let up soon, I think I'll be cheering you on.

Derek came back to take away the plates and to give them some soda to drink. His eyes begged for forgiveness. He wanted to squeeze both of their shoulders (kissing was completely out while they were in the Pack House) but he was worried that they would take it as him petting them and treating them just like the Dorkins did. In the end he just turned back and left them. 

_From: MyPrincess_

Derek will have so much sucking up to do after this, maybe just sucking in your case.

Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled. 

After the meal was finished, Danny came to the house and all the wolves went out on the run. As they had suggested, Lydia and Stiles were left out in the yard. Thankfully there was a form of Human Kennel, like a Wendy House, that they could go into because the nights in England were quite cold. 

As the wolves were all gone and they had no clue when they would be back, Stiles and Lydia curled up round each other and snoozed.


	28. Chapter 28

Lydia and Stiles were woken up by a loud commotion. The Dorkins Alpha mate was feral and was attacking everyone. Derek and Phil were badly wounded. Danny and Jackson were carrying Derek and two of the Dorkins betas were carrying Phil. Three of the Dorkins betas were being restrained as they were trying to pull their way back into the forest.

They were all being taken into the house. Stiles, seeing that Derek was hurt ran into the lounge where Derek was being laid on a sofa and shouted.

"Derek, are you okay? Jackson, tell me what the fuck happened?" 

Terry, who was stood by the door, when he heard Stiles talk and in such a manner spun round and tried to hit Stiles across the face with the back of his hand while shouting

"Pets speak when they are spoken to, know your place!"

before he could hit him, Stiles spun out of the way and taking his flick knife plunged the blade through Terry's palm and lodged the it into the wooden panelling, he then kicked Terry's feet from under him and left Terry hanging from just his palm. He then screamed at Terry

"I know my place, I'm the Alpha mate. If you try to do anything like that again, I'll slit your throat. It was me that killed Deucalion, the Demon Wolf, in one-on-one combat. I've humored you all enough now YOU WILL TREAT ME AND THE HUMANS IN MY PACK WITH RESPECT OR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN".

The last part he put some Alpha power behind it to scare but not enough to let them know his real status. As he was worried about Derek he must have put more power behind it that he expected because every beta in the room flashed their eyes and Terry wet himself. Stiles twisted the knife as he removed it from the wall and his palm. Terry dropped on the floor in the pool of his own piss. 

Stiles just turned his back on him and ran up to Derek and checked him over. He was lacerated all over but the lacerations were healing. Stiles kissed his forehead and pushing the hair out of his eyes said. 

"Are you okay, love?"

Derek nodded but was obviously in some pain. 

Seeing some of the other Dorkins Betas running around not knowing what to do, he pointed at group of three and said

"You three, get here and start drawing the pain out of Alpha Hale". 

the three, so distracted and influenced by the authority in his voice immediately ran over and started doing as he had told them.

"And some of you other betas, don't just stand there start taking pain from Phil too"

Stiles sat on the seat next to Derek and said

"Jackson you start sucking the pain too. Danny, Lydia come here and hold on to Derek, he'll heal faster with his pack around him. Jackson, tell me what happened?"

Jackson, sat on the other side of Derek and pulled him onto his lap and began taking his pain. The pain that could be seen in Derek's eyes began to ease when he had four betas draining it away. Jackson looked to Stiles and said

"It all happened so fast. We were in different parts of the forest near a lake. The Dorkins Alpha was grabbed by this creature that came up from the lake and was dragged under the water. He never came back and his mate went feral.

"Some of the betas seemed to be under some spell and they were running towards the water. The others were pulling them back. Even now they're trying to get back to the water that's why they've had to be restrained. The creature jumped out the water with some bloody flesh in its mouth and was trying to get the betas. Before it could reach them, Derek and Phil slashed at it from both sides but it just turned and attacked them right back. It was so fast, they didn't stand a chance. Neither of them got up again and you can see how effective it was.

"The creature just jumped back in the water. It was very beautiful with long blonde hair but its eyes were Alpha red. It was very fast and seemed to be able to put a spell on the betas."

Stiles turned to Terry and clicking his fingers to get his attention as he was sat clutching his hand. It wasn't healing because of the wolfsbane and the mountain ash in the blade.

"Terry, do you know what it is?"

Terry looked at Stiles and said

"We don't know. It's attacked a number of hikers in the Downs for the last few months but as it was only attacking Humans we didn't get involved. It's up to the Humans to deal with their own mess".

Stiles just stood up and looked at all the Dorkins Pack,

"You mean you did nothing! It's the role of the Pack to protect everyone in your territory from evil supernatural creatures. Werewolves are the Supernatural Police and you sat back and did nothing. What type of pack are you? Does anyone know anything more about this creature?"

After Stiles tirade, one of the betas lifted his hand and waited to answer like he was back at school. Stiles pointed at him,

"I saw it once in the daytime near the lake, its hair was white and its skin was very wrinkled. Apart from the eyes it looked nothing like it did tonight.". 

Stiles went up to the beta and said

"You'll take me to your library, NOW! Lydia follow me".


	29. Chapter 29

While Lydia and Stiles were in the Library, Derek and Phil finally began to heal enough to sit up. They had been awake but too weak to do anything but they had both heard everything that Stiles had said. Phil opened his eyes for the first time and they shone out Red. He was the new Alpha.

He turned to Derek and said, 

"Is your Pet, sorry, your mate always like that?"

Derek smiled and said

"You saw Stiles when he was being sedate, he was being mindful of your traditional views".

Phil laughed

"Well he really did a number on my brother, he deserved it though. Is it true that he killed Deucalion in a one-on-one combat?"

Derek smiled

"Yes, three of our pack had been taken by the Alpha pack and Stiles was trying to follow a trail when he was taken by four Alphas. In order to save the three pack mates he attacked Deucalion and slit his throat and stabbed him in the heart with the very same knife he used on your brother. It's a magic blade that I can't even touch. If we're cut with that, we heal very slowly or not at all depending where he strikes us. You'd better get your brother to wrap that hand of his. Just know if it came down to a fight between wolves and Stiles, I'd always bet on Stiles".

Phil looked at Derek

"I never subscribed to my Pack's antiquated stance on Humans. I'm in love with a Human girl but my parents made me break it off because she'd no interest in being turned. I think what Stiles said was a wake up call to me and to the rest of my betas. Having experienced Stiles, I don't think they'll ever look at humans the same way again, As the new Alpha, I intend to change that attitude so that Humans can be completely integrated in our Pack and hopefully you can help me do it".

Derek leant over and shook Phil's hand but smirked

"Of course, a Pack with humans is always stronger as the humans remind us of our Human side. I'd be happy to help but only if Stiles agrees. Shall we see what they have found out?"


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles and Lydia were sat at the table surrounded by books and thankfully they had the book that they had given as a gift.

With the description that Jackson had given, its habitat and what the beta who raised his hand had said they had pinpointed what the creature was. It was a fae and a Korrigan to be exact.

Lydia was looking at the book and saying

"It says here that they are a Breton fae. What are they doing in England? I suppose we aren't that far from France here and it's a water fairy."

Phil and Derek entered and Derek said

"What's a water fairy?"

Stiles turned round and answered

"The thing that attacked you, it's a Korrigan, a member of the water fae"

Derek nodded and added

"And how do we kill it?".

Stiles get up from his seat and grabbed Derek by both arms and shook him

"You do nothing, this thing kills only male prey but using its siren song to lure the men to the water. It then drags them under the water to devour them. You don't need another magical creature getting in your head so you're sitting this one out. Only female wolves will deal with this and Lydia. Let's see what the Fae thinks when she has to face our Lydia."

Lydia smiled and pulled out a collapsible mace out of her bag

"She won't know what hit her".

Derek grabbed his mate, pulled him into his lap and kissed him

"Okay, Stiles, what's the plan?".

The plan turned out to work perfectly

One of the male betas that was already under the influence of the Korrigan was lead out close to the water's edge by a group of female betas. They made it look like the male beta was dragging them there. 

They heard the Korrigan's song and the male doubled his efforts to get to the water. When the fae appeared immediately in front of them to take the male, Lydia let out a Banshee scream to which the fairy just collapsed on the floor together with the betas. Lydia, while still screaming hit the Korrigan over the head with her mace leaving it unconscious on the floor.

When it was unconscious, the betas dragged it into an iron cage that was iron on all sides with an iron floor and placed it on a bed of salt so that there was no water anywhere near it. They then left the fae in its cage with no access to the water in the full sun. After a few hours it had shrivelled up and by the end of the day it was dead.

When the fae was dead the spell on the three betas was lifted and they could be freed.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day they had another meeting with the Dorkins Pack. Now Stiles was sat in the middle of a sofa with Derek on one side and Lydia on the other and behind them stood Jackson and Danny.

Opposite them sat Phil with his new mate, a very pretty girl who looked a bit overwhelmed and all the other betas stood behind him.

Phil turned to his brother and said

"Don't you have something to say to Stiles?".

Terry looked a little hesitant to speak but clearing his throat said

"I apologise, Stiles, for my actions yesterday, they were inexcusable when dealing with an Alpha Mate".

Stiles gave him a withering look

"It was inexcusable when dealing with any human. However, just so you know, I'm not just the Alpha mate, I'm also the brother of the True Alpha, and I'm sure he will be pleased to know of your treatment of me and your apology. I'm sure he'll be glad to thank you if he should meet you personally.".

Terry visibly blanched but Phil spoke in a clear voice

"You speak well, Stiles, my Pack has acted poorly to all the humans in your pack and to humans in general. You were right to correct us that we're the Supernatural Police. That's our role but we'd allowed our prejudices to get in the way. Meeting you and Lydia has shown us exactly what we've treated poorly. You humans were the ones to corral us and who were able to defeat the creature that took my dear Father. We're forever in your debt.

"Going forward, Humans will be allowed in the Pack, never again will they be treated as Pets. They'll be afforded all the same rights and privileges of their rank. In your presence, therefore, I think it'd be suitable to show all my betas submitting to my human mate, Tracy."

Stiles and Lydia were all smiles while they watched each and every beta kneel in front of Tracy and expose their throats to her so that she could bite on them. Stiles smiled extra when he watched Terry do so.

After Phil sent all his betas out of the room but not before he told Terry to get tea for all, and coffee for Stiles. When he came back, he made sure that Terry served both Stiles and Lydia first as his esteemed guests.

When he had gone, Phil and Tracy relaxed and burst into laughter as did Lydia and Stiles. Stiles picked up his coffee and shoved it under Derek's nose

"Here, sniff this, did he spit in it?".

At that Tracy snorted and some tea came down her nose. 

Phil looked at both Derek and Stiles and said

"I'm happy to sign the alliance that you brought. I hope that we can all be good friends. Jackson you'll always be welcome at our home and we'll expect you for each Full Moon. We won't expect you to submit to me but I'll be telling Stiles if you do anything wrong and I'm sure you don't want that. Stiles,I hope you and Derek will come to my wedding to Tracy when we've a date".

Stiles smiled

"And I hope you and Tracy can come to Derek and my wedding when we've a date". 

When Stiles said that Derek, despite his werewolf grace, dropped his cup and spilt his tea on the floor. He looked open mouthed at Stiles.

Stiles looked at Derek and said

"Is that a yes? Derek."

Derek just grabbed Stiles and just plundered his mouth.


	32. Chapter 32

It was Stiles's 18th birthday and they had all gone to the Jungle including Jackson who had come over specially and to look at Stanford himself for college. Lydia had taken him shopping as his birthday present and bought him clothes that looked like they had been sprayed on. If the others weren't used to being pressed against Stiles in the puppy piles in just his boxers they would have all be surprised to see how toned Stiles actually was.

It was the drag queens that noticed

"Sugar, you've been hiding out on us, who'd have thought you'd all that going on under those plaid shirts. You've got an ass that I could bounce quarters off. 

Stiles just bowed and said

"Thank you, my ladies".

The night was fun, they had danced with each other, Lydia, Jackson and Danny seemed to be very close to each other and Derek wouldn't leave Stiles side. Once tonight was over they were going back to the loft and everyone else was going to leave them alone. Whilst they were both enjoying themselves there was a little tension thinking about what was coming next.

The night was over and Stiles was buzzed. It was great to have the whole pack round him and they had really made him feel special. He wrapped his arm round Derek's waist and leaned into him.

"Derek, I love you. Are you taking me back to your place?"

Derek lead Stiles to the Camaro (Stiles had finally convinced Derek to give the Toyota to Cora) and kissed him deeply on the hood of the car before letting him go when they were both out of breath.

He drove them to the loft and lifted Stiles onto his hips so that Stiles had to wrap his legs round him and he carried Stiles up to the loft whilst constantly kissing him. Stiles and Derek had continued to have their sessions with Stacie and they were probably going to continue but Derek felt confident that they could take this final step.

He opened the door and switched on the lights. He and Cora had dressed the loft. They had lowered the lights and put rose petals on the way to the bed and they had changed the bed so it was looking crisp and new.

Stiles looked at the loft and smiled

"You did this for me, Derek? You're so romantic and I love it". 

and he went back to kissing Derek.

Derek lead Stiles straight to the bed, if he didn't he wasn't sure if he would chicken out. This was a big step. They had decided that Stiles as the real Alpha should be the one to top on their first time but Derek was worried that it could be ruined by all the Johns that had used him in the past. 

He threw Stiles on the bed, Stiles scooted over to the edge and said

"Let me undress you, Derek?"

Derek lifted his hand from his buttons and dropped it to the side. Stiles smiled and then started to unbutton from the bottom. As he opened a button, he kissed Derek's rock hard abdomen that quivered with every kiss. When he got to the top having kissed and nipped all the way up he lifted the shirt off Derek's shoulder and let it drop to the floor. He then rubbed his body along Derek's as he lifted up to lick along Derek's neck and then kiss under his chin. He then get up and wrapped his arms around Derek and, moving his fingers all over Derek's skin, licked along Derek's mouth to obtain entry.

Derek opened up immediately and Stiles battled Derek for dominance a battle that Stiles usually won. To be fair, Derek's heart wasn't really in winning the battle. Stiles licked along his teeth and roof of his mouth and entwined their tongues. When both their lungs were burning, Stiles stopped the kiss and then lowered himself down Derek's body ensuring that there was full body contact all the way.

When he got on his knees he nuzzled into Derek's bulge and Derek keened. If Stiles hadn't got a tight grip of Derek, he would have fallen over. Slowly Stiles unbuckled the belt and then taking the zipper in his teeth dragged it down. Stiles then opened up the v of his jeans and put his hand on the waist-band of Derek's briefs but only pulled them down enough to expose Derek's cock and hooked the band under his balls to make his cock stand out proud.

Stiles looked up at Derek and locked his eyes with his and said

"You look beautiful to me, Derek".

He then went down and licked all along the underside of Derek's cock and then licked the pre-cum from the slit.

"You taste wonderful too, Derek".

Derek was panting at this point and his whole skin was covered in goosebumps. Derek thought that Stiles was going to swallow his whole cock but at that time Stiles just grabbed the waist-band and pulled his jeans and briefs down. He then lowered himself but rubbed his cheek along Derek's thigh and calf on the way and pulled off Derek's boots and his pants, briefs and socks.

Derek was panting hard and fast at this point.

Stiles stood back up but ensured that he rubbed himself along Derek as he did. The friction on Derek's cock felt heavenly. When he was stood up Stiles said

"Are you going to undress me, Derek?"

Derek was too desperate at this point and so he just let two claws come out and cut Stiles out of his clothes. Stiles was stood naked except for his socks and his converse. 

While laughing, Stiles sat on the end of the bed and took off his shoes and socks and chuckled

"They were too tight anyway".

He then placed two pillows on the bed and got Derek to lie on his front, pillowed so that his dick had some room to expand. Stiles looked at Derek laid out below him and let his hands roam. He then lowered his head and licked all along the triskele. Derek was moaning at the feel of Stiles loving him. Stiles then nibbled at the back of Derek's neck saying 

"I still love these little hairs, Derek. I've found better things now but they're still part of my top 5 best things about Derek Hale's body."

Stiles even though he was himself nervous, knew that Derek would be even more so. This had built up for him, the denial and all the other abuse he had suffered so Stiles wanted this to be a great experience. Cora had told him that Derek was preparing the loft and he ensured that she put a bottle of unscented massage oil in the drawer too. Stiles leaned over and took it out. He rubbed the oil into his hands to warm it and then began to massage Derek.

Derek hadn't expected this and under Stiles's ministrations he began to relax. Stiles had massaged his shoulders, his back muscles, his glutes, his thighs, his calves and was now rubbing at the soles of his feet. Derek was like a puddle on the bed as he was so relaxed. He was finding himself dozing off when he felt it. Stiles was licking around the rim of his anus.

"You taste and smell amazing here. It's like concentrated musk".

Stiles continued to rim him until he could feel the muscles in Derek's outer ring begin to relax. He then plunged his tongue into the hole and began to lap against the sides of Derek's ring. The sensitivity were more than Derek had ever felt. No one had ever prepared him before preferring to enter him tight and dry. Here was Stiles lapping gently at his inner skin and Derek's cock grew harder. 

As the inner ring began to relax, Stiles made his tongue as hard as he could and thrust into into Derek. The feelings were intense and Derek made a deep moan and let his head drop onto the bed. Stiles continued to do this until Derek was as relaxed as he could be.

Stiles sat back on his haunches and Derek keened at the absence of Stiles. Stiles wasn't touching him anywhere and he felt lost.

Stiles rubbed his hands along Derek's thighs and said

"Would you roll over for me and present yourself?"

After many masturbation sessions, he knew what Stiles wanted. He rolled over and he brought his feet together and lowered his legs so that he was fully open for Stiles. Stiles then moved the cushions so that Derek would be comfortable and his hips were pushed upwards.

He kissed along Derek's inner thigh and then leaned over Derek pressing himself between Derek's legs to get to the drawer and the lube.

He dropped some on Derek's stomach and rubbed it until it warmed up. He coated a finger and then began rubbing around the rim. Whilst doing that he began to lick up Derek's dick from the base to the very tip. He then put his lips around the head and pressed his tongue down the slit.

While he was doing that he let one finger enter Derek. While he laved up Derek's cock, Stiles bent his finger so that he could reach Derek's prostate. The feeling of Stiles massaging his prostate while sucking on his dick was amazing and Derek found himself turning into his beta form. Stiles didn't even miss a beat but continued to flatten his tongue and swirl it round the head of Derek's cock. While doing that Stiles had taken out his finger, lubed two fingers and then inserted them into Derek and began to scissor inside of him while taking all of Derek into his mouth.

Stiles moaned when Derek's cock hit the back of his throat and Derek couldn't help himself that he bucked up into the Stiles's mouth. It was amazing but when he came down his movement pushed Stiles's fingers further into him so that they were fully pressed against his prostate. The stimulation on his prostate and Stiles moaning while deep throating him was too much and he came down Stiles's throat. Stiles just pulled off and continued to lap at Derek's cock and cleaned him up.

Stiles kissed the tip of his cock and said 

"You taste wonderful, Derek",

all the time he was scissoring his fingers inside of Derek. He then pulled them out and lubed up three. With the three, he stretched Derek while he kissed and nibbled on Derek's nipples. Derek was boneless but he wanted Stiles inside of him.

"Please, Stiles, make love to me."

Stiles pulled his fingers out, he turned Derek onto his side and placed his leg between Derek's. He lubed up his cock and spread the remainder all inside Derek's winking hole. 

He then rubbed the tip of his cock on the entrance of Derek's hole and then began to push in. Derek felt himself being opened up. Stiles's cock was much bigger than the fingers.

Stiles was in heaven. Derek felt so tight, hot and silky smooth. The fact that they weren't using any condoms meant he could feel all of Derek. There was no worries because Derek had no diseases and could no catch any and Stiles was a virgin. Stiles moved slowly until he had bottomed out and his balls slapped against Derek's backside.

For a second Derek panicked. He flashed back to all the Johns but then Stiles kissed his shoulder blades and stroked along Derek's sides. Instantly, Derek was back in the moment.

"Stiles, when you're ready you can move".

Stiles didn't need to be told twice, he was finding it hard to stay still. He started the thrust into Derek and changed his angle until he heard Derek began to moan and writhe around him. He knew that he was hitting the prostate again. He pounded into Derek. He could feel his orgasm coming so he let his hand snake over Derek's hips and grabbed Derek's cock and started to pump it at the same frequency of his thrusts. Both Derek and Stiles were lost to the waves of pleasure that were assaulting their body. They were joined and they started to find that they could feel each other thoughts, just a passing word but as they got closer to orgasm the thoughts got fuller and fuller. 

Both Derek and Stiles could feel the love the other felt for them and the words of "I love you" no longer had to be spoken out loud as they could be heard and felt through their bond. Just as Stiles was going to cum he felt something weird but pleasurable happen to his dick, it began to swell and Derek made a wrecked moan. Stiles's dick swelled until he was no longer able to move it and then he came. He pumped on Derek's cock and Derek cried out and came, the muscle spasms inside him clenched Stiles's dick and he came more and more.

Derek, turned his mouth to kiss Stiles and said

"You've knotted me".

Stiles looked at him and said 

"Knot you? I'm not a wolf and that book never said anything about knotting".

Derek laughed between each spasm of his orgasm as Stiles came again

"Well I can tell you, you've a knot and that book was Victorian, they never mention sex.".

The next spasm of Stiles's cock brought Derek another orgasm, with it the mate bond between Stiles and Derek was finally completed and they both could feel and hear each other thoughts and all they were of was of love.

Stiles was feeling sleepy. Whilst his cock still kept on cumming inside Derek, he wrapped his arms around Derek, pressed his head against Derek's neck, kissed it and said 

"I'm going to have a little nap now, babe. I'm so happy that we can finally be together".

Derek smiled and allowed himself to luxuriate it all the outpouring of love he felt from Stiles and which he was passing back to Stiles in a virtuous cycle. 

He thought what his mate had brought him. Six months earlier, he was an Omega ready to leave Beacon Hills with his sister. He wasn't even sure that Cora was going to stay with him. He was racked with guilt and never thought he would love again. He'd walled himself behind the Great Wall of Derek so that nothing could hurt him again. He knew that he was not going to submit to another Alpha; he just expected to live the rest of his short life in misery which would be ended by the claws of another Pack or the blade of a Hunter.

Now he was in the arms of his mate who he loved more than his own life. He shared everything with Stiles and the GWoD was gone. He was an Alpha again. He was the Alpha of a strong and cohesive pack and Stiles had taught him how to be a better Alpha. He was getting his GED and hopefully he and Stiles would both get into Stanford and they planned to get married. All the demons that he had carried around with him like a ton of rocks, Stiles has removed one rock at a time.

For the first time since he was 15, he had a family again, was happy and he looked forward to what tomorrow would bring. He smiled and let himself lean against his mate and dropped off to sleep enclosed in Stiles's arms: home and ready for another great day.


End file.
